the romance continues
by animeaddict787
Summary: sequel to the start of a new romance...len and kahoko's story is not over yet and neither are the lives of the other concour participants...may contain OC parings
1. Ch1:A Painful Realization

Sequel Fanfic-The Romance Continues

Sequel Fanfic-The Romance Continues

Author's note

Thanks to the long vacation I can finally start writing this…to those who actually want a sequel well…here it is…But no matter what even though it doesn't receive reviews like the 1st it doesn't matter a story is not special based on the reviews but on the effort you put onto it! Hmm…wow…that's deep…hehe…without further adieu. Let the romance continue!

Chapter 1-A Painful Realization

Yunoki Azuma, Hihara Kazuki, Tsuchiura Ryoutarou and Aoi Kaji…these four were heartbroken…but they all know that one cannot stay depressed forever there must be a time to move on…and that is what they should do…

**Kaji residence…**

Aoi approached his mother….with seriousness…

"Mom…I need to tell you something…"

His mother saw the seriousness in his eyes…

**Meanwhile…**

Tsuchiura watched as Hino Kahoko and his rival, Len Tsukimori walked to the front gates together…

There was sadness in his eyes but soon after he put on a smile and approached them casually…

"Yo!"

**In a coffee shop…**

Yunoki sipped some coffee…As Hihara finished his 2nd cake…

"So…where are you going for college?" Hihara asked him…

"I haven't decided yet…" Yunoki said

"So…it isn't a music university?" Hihara said with little hope

"I'm wondering about that myself" he said in his usual dark voice…

"Kaho-chan…"

That name made both of them flinch and pause…

"Kaho-chan, would like it if you continued music…" Hihara said looking Yunoki in the eye…

Yunoki smirked…

Hihara tried to flash a genuine smile…

**Elsewhere…**

Fuyuumi, Kaho, Amou, Miu, Nao and Mori were together eating lunch…

Amou and Mori sighed…

"What's wrong?"

"It's because…" Mori began

"Among this group…only Hino-san has a boyfriend…" Amou continued…

Kaho couldn't help but blush…

"But…it's true…" Miu began

"Yeah…but aren't you guys putting too much into it…" Nao said

Fuyuumi couldn't help but be embarrassed at what they were talking about…

"Sempai-tachi…are you all interested In getting boyfriends…?" she asked bravely…

"Of course…we do Fuyuumi-chan!" Amou replied…

"Fuyuumi, aren't you interested?" Nao asked

"N-not really…" Fuyuumi said

Kaho grinned…

"Shimizu…kun…" she said nonchalantly…Fuyuumi blushed…

"Eh…" everyone said

"So…it's Shimizu-kun!" Amou said aloud…

"Shhh!!" the others said to her

**Front gate…after classes…**

Kaho ran to the gate…_Len must be mad…_

Len was already there…

"You're late" was all he said

Kaho bowed and said sorry…

Len grabbed her hand…

"Let's go…"

"Mmm…" Kaho said and nodded…

"Tomorrow…" Len began

"Eh?"

"It's your birthday…" Len continued piece by piece…

"May I take you somewhere?" he asked

Kaho smiled…even Len Tsukimori was sometimes shy…

She nodded…

"Sure!"

Nobody knew that tomorrow held a lot of new surprises…

**+-END-+**

Author's note

It's short so think of it as a sort of intro…anyways…I already have an idea about the next chapter so an update shouldn't take too long…whatever anyways…to those who actually took the time to read this thanks a lot!


	2. Ch2:Celebration

Author's note

Author's note

Just like how I started out with the start of a new romance I can't leave this one alone as well…thanks to the presidents SONA it's no classes!! Yay!! Hehe…I'm telling you school is a NIGHTMARE...Hmm…I'm also planning to make an OC pairing for the other bishies except shimizu…hehe I have a good plan for him…Mwaaahahah!!

Chapter 2-Celebration

**Hino Residence**

"Kaho!" Kimiko called from downstairs…

Kaho slowly descended…

"What?" before she could continue her eyes widened at the people there…

It was an old woman with gray hair but she still had light make-up and not that many wrinkles…the other was a old man with a gray mustache and gray hair…with still a fairly healthy and strong body…

It was her grandmother and grandfather…

"Kahoko…look at you, you've grown so much" her grandmother said

"Indeed…you've become even more beautiful…" her grandfather said with a smile

Kaho smiled…she gave them a hug…

"Obaa-san, Ojii-san!"

"Why did you decide to return today?" Kuniharu asked

"It's Kahoko's birthday tomorrow…"

"We wouldn't miss her 18th birthday for the world"

"That reminds me oba-san and oji-san were here during my 18th birthday as well…" Kimiko said

Kuniharu frowned…

"You weren't here when I turned twenty-one…"

Everyone except him laughed…

**The next day…**

The doorbell rang…

Kaho's mother was going to open it but then Kaho hurriedly came down all dressed up in pants and a nice blue blouse…with blue-pearl earrings…

"I'll get it mom"

Her mother's eyes narrowed…

"Suspicious" after that comment she went back to the kitchen…

As expected it was Len…

"Len…Ohayou" Kaho began…

One of Len's hands was on his back while his other was tucked in his pocket…

"Ohayou" was all he said and his hand at the back kept moving…

Kaho raised an eyebrow…

"Is something wrong?"

Len slowly moved his hand in front to reveal a bouquet of roses…white ones…

"Happy Birthday…" he said holding it up…

Kaho smiled…

"Arigatou…they're really pretty" she said accepting them…

She put them up to her nose and smelled them…

"They smell nice too…"

"Oh my, what a fine young man…" A voice said

Kaho turned around…

"Obaa-san…" she said looking at her…

"Kahoko…why don't you introduce me to this handsome young man…" she said smiling

"Len…this is my grandmother…" she said gesturing to her…

Len bowed and said…

"Nice to meet you, Maam, I'm Len Tsukimori…" he said with formality

"Nice to meet you as well…as you have heard I'm Kahoko's grandmother, Sunako Hino…"

"So…tell me…are you Kahoko's boyfriend?" she said slyly…

"O-Obaa-san!"

Kaho blushed…Len simply stated…

"Hai"

"Eh is that so…"

"Are you two planning on going somewhere?"

Kaho took the opportunity to say something…

"Hai…" was all the came out of her mouth though as she gripped the bouquet tightly…

Sunako smiled…

"Kaho, dear give me the bouquet I'll put it on a vase…you two should get going…"

Kaho got the hint…

"Hai, arigatou obaa-san!" she said without thinking she dragged Len outside…

She let out a sigh when they were outside…

"Should we go?" Len asked…extending his hand

Kaho smiled

"Sure!" she said holding onto his extended arm…

**At the mall…**

Len half-smiled…

"What do you prefer for lunch?" he asked…

"Hmm…" Kaho thought about it…

She saw something she liked…

"There!" she said pointing to something

Len looked to where he was pointing he somehow sweatdropped it read…

'FRUIT ,CHOCOLATE, CHEESE CAKES'

"For lunch?" he asked looking at her

"Well…maybe not for lunch…but…a snack?" she said eagerly her leg was also swaying to one side…

Len clearly saw that she wanted to eat there…

He patted her head…

"Let's go…" he said extending his hand again…

Kaho flashed a child's smile and nodded…

**At the cake shop…**

"Welcome" the clerk said she instantly blushed when she saw Len…

Kaho noticed it and chuckled…

Len raised an eyebrow…he wondered why the clerk was looking at him strangely…

Kaho ordered an Oreo Cheesecake and mango juice

Len ordered a cup of coffee…

"Itadakimasu!" she said digging in…

After awhile when they finished eating…a waiter handed them the bill…

Kaho looked at the price…her eyes turned as big as saucers…_Expensive!!_

She looked at Len…

"Len…um I didn't bring enough money…" she said to him…

Len sighed…

"It's my treat…you didn't need to bring money in the first place…" He said dropping a bill…

"Keep the change" he said

**When they got out…**

"That money was a waste….even for a tip that was too much…" she said…_I'm sounding like his mother…_

"It's better than not giving anything at all…"

Those words made Kaho blush…

"Gomen…I guess I'm complaining too much…" she said

"Iie" was all Len said

"Anyways…we haven't had lunch…Len you must be hungry"

"Not really" there wasn't anger but there was dissatisfaction in his voice and that voice gave them a heavy atmosphere…

Kaho looked at the surrounding restaurants…_Gotta think of a place to eat…to cool him down…bingo!_ She thought eyeing a particular restaurant…

She dragged Len inside and Len looked around and thought…

_What is this place?_

"What is this place?" he said aloud

"McDonalds…silly" Kaho said

"Mc…what?"

"McDonalds…why don't we find a place…" she said looking at the tables…

Len sat down…

"It's not much…but this is all I can afford…so what do you prefer…chicken, spaghetti or a burger?"

"Huh?" he said

"I guess…a…burger…" he said without thinking…_whatever that is…_

"Ok…so burger…I'll just go and order…you wait here…"

Len looked around…_What exactly is this McDonalds?_

He saw little children in a play place…_There's a place for children…_

_There's something purple with a giant stomach _**(aka…grimace) **_a yellow bird with hair and goggles…_**(aka…I forgot the name but the bird in the group…) **_A boy dressed in black and white stripes with a mask and a hat with crooked teeth…_**(aka…you know the burglar…) **_and a sort of clown with red hair in yellow clothes and outrageously big shoes…what…the??_

Kaho came back with Len's big mac burger…and a spaghetti and nuggets with fries and coke and mcflurry…

"Here's your burger…"

Len opened the box…_A round sandwhich with a patty and lettuce…pickles…_

"How do you eat this big thing?"

Kaho sweatdropped…

"You mean you don't know how to eat a burger…"

Len shook his head…

"Do I use spoon and fork?"

"You use your bare hands…"

"What…my bare hands?" Len never ever used his bare hands to eat something…it was a whole new world as you would call it…

Kaho sighed…

"It's gonna take a long time to teach you…"

**+-END-+**

Author's note

In case people are wondering why there's only the 2 of them the REAL party will be later and that'll include everyone yes everyone…for now I just thought a nice short date would be good it was fun to make this since it was really fun to describe McDonalds…hehe…I love that place!!


	3. Ch3:A Big Celebration

Author's note

Author's note

Sigh…it's hard to find time to update…And I'm really thinking that somehow this story focuses too much on Kahoko and Len…I really really wanna include everyone I'm trying to find time…but maybe I'll include them in 'omakes' as you would call it in manga's after a long time…I think maybe I should include OC pairings…whatever…I think I'll change the category a bit…anyways…here's the next chaper…hehe…

Chapter 3-A Big Celebration…

Len felt exhausted….and full…the burger made him want to puke…

Kaho sweatdropped…

"Sorry Len, I guess your stomach wasn't used to it…"

"Iie"

Kaho felt a bit guilty…_But nobody has died from eating a burger, right?_

"Um…is there anything that I can do to make you…feel better?"

Len looked at her no humor at all in his face…

He lightly pressed his lips against hers…

Kaho felt bewildered by the sudden contact…but thought bewildered she closed her eyes and kissed him back…

Len felt her returning the kiss so he wrapped one of his arms on Kaho's

Kaho put both her hands on Len's chest…while Len snaked his other arm on her waist…

The kiss was passionate…before they broke apart gasping for air even Len seemed short of breath…he put one of his hands on his mouth…

"Sorry…it seems…I got carried away…"

Kaho inhaled and exhaled then flashed a smile…

"Iie…"

There didn't notice that they were already in front of the Hino residence…

Kaho walked in the front door…she was about to look for her key…

Len followed her….

The door suddenly opened…

"Kaho! You're late!" Kimiko shouted

"Eh?"

"Did you forget…Obaa-san and Ojii-san wanted to have a celebration at a hotel?!"

Kaho's eyes widened…

"I forgot!"

Kimiko sighed then smiled at her scatterbrain sister…

"You're turning eighteen after all…congratulations…"

Kaho smiled at her sister…

"Arigatou…nee-san…"

**After awhile…**

Kaho along with Len was already at the hotel…

They were at a hotel room…Len was inside…with Kaho and her sister…her sister was fixing her hair…her sister was in a simple red dress with red lipstick her hair in a fixed ponytail

"Len-kun…sorry you must be bored…"

"Not at all…" Len said looking at Kaho who remained silent probably because of embarrassment…

"Len-kun…" her sister said again…

"Hai?"

"Could you go out for awhile…Kaho should get changed…"

"Hai" was all that he said as he walked outside the room…

**Outside…**

Kuniharu approached him…he was in a black suit…

"Man…why aren't you dressed yet…you're one of the 18 roses?"

"I'm one of the…what?"

"18 roses man…" Kuniharu repeated…

"Let's go…you should change into a suit at least…" he said dragging Len to another room…

**Back to Kaho…**

Kaho fidgeted with her dress…

"Nee-san…this dress is too much!"

"No it's not…" Kimiko argued…

"Now put on these shoes…" she handed her long sandals with heels...the ones you tigh…

"Um…how do you put this on?"

Kimiko sighed and helped her put it on…

"Len-kun will think you're beautiful…"

Kaho blushed

"No way…"

**Meanwhile…**

Len fidgeted with the rose on his chest…

"Why do I need to have a rose for?" he asked Kuniharu…

"Like I said…18 roses…" Kuniharu said with a smirk

**At the big room of the venue…**

Everyone was there…as in everyone…the concour participants, Aoi, Amou, Nao, Mio, Mori and all the other family members…

Len and Kuniharu joined them soon enough…

After awhile…Kimiko was already there…

"Kimiko…Kaho's done dressing?" her mother asked

"Yeah…she should be here soon…" Kimiko said looking at Len…she approached him and whispered something to his ear…

"Got it?"

Len nodded raising an eyebrow

Everyone heard footsteps…and soon…the two butlers near the door opened the door….and…

Hino Kahoko walked in…all the concour participants along with Aoi gaped…

"Kaho-chan…so pretty!" Mio said putting her hands on her mouth

Nao nodded

"Really pretty…"

Amou's camera clicked

Len's eyes widened…as she approached her…

Kaho was well in my opinion really beautiful…

Her straight hair was temporarily curled…in a nice way…some loose strands were curled in front…she had white pearl earrings…and her…dress was simply amazing…it was white…the front had strings neatly arranged together…the bottom part…was made of silk and had well…small white sparkling stones sewn on it…

Kaho couldn't help but be shocked by Len's appearance also

He was wearing a black suit…it was similar to the one's he wore during the concours…but there was a red rose…and the bangs on the left side were neatly arranged in a fly over way…while the right remained the same…and there was a smile on his face…his gold eyes sparkling…in the light…

For one moment…both of them saw nothing else but each other…

**+-END-+**

Author's note

Damn…I know I suddenly ended it but it sounded too long already…anywayz…I don't know about you people but I definitely love this chapter! I tried to make the event the same as one of my Aunt's debut…she was really pretty and it was soo cool with the dances…and everything! And the 18 roses well I thought I'd put that here as well…and this party is far from over!! THE NIGHT IS STILL YOUNG! And in case you're wondering just a little spoiler Kaho's 18 roses are… Len, Ryou, Yunoki, Hihara, Aoi, Kuniharu, and 6 which I'll keep a secret for now…hmm…I'm still thinking of the others…


	4. OMAKE 1

Author's note

Author's note

Ok…maybe these 'OMAKE'S will suck but I just thought I should add since the main plot should be about Kaho and Len but if I want to make everyone more involved I should add extra character pairings…hmm…for a 1st here's Azuma's OC pairing…I really don't know if I made her good or not but whatever it's just for fun anyway…

OMAKE 1-The Black Swan

Yunoki looked at Seiso Academy…today was a Saturday so there was really no one there…

It was the day after their graduation…and he felt bored…

"Arranging flowers all day makes me yawn…." He said in his dark voice…and chuckled to himself

"He, maybe I should have gone to that crazy party…" **(um, in case you've forgotten this is the party with Trapnest and Blast)**

He walked inside the empty grounds…and made his way to the roof…

On the roof…he saw someone…

_Someone else is here?_

There was a girl…short black layered hair…and the usual golden eyes…she was sitting on the bar of the roof…only a step away from falling…

_Does this girl want to die?_

Yunoki sighed…it was time to act nice again…like he actually cared if this girl would fall to her death…_I just don't want to end up in jail…_

"Excuse me…" he said in his gentle yet also slightly bored tone…

The girl turned around with a frown…

"What do you want?" her piercing gold eyes looked at Yunoki with a glare…

"It's dangerous…" Yunoki explained…

"Stop the goody-two shoes…" the girl said…

Yunoki smiled but underneath it was a smirk…

"I don't know what you mean…"

"Azuma Yunoki…" The girl interrupted confidently standing on the bars…then she jumped to one of the benches…

"I know you're true attitude…so stop trying to act nice…it's creepy…" the girl said sticking her tongue in disgust…

Yunoki didn't speak…and then he smirked…

Then he chuckled…

"I just don't want to be held responsible for your death…." He proclaimed in his dark voice…

The girl didn't reply…

"Guy Pushes a Girl from the Top of the Roof He Witnesses her Death…"

"That would be good for the headlines…" Yunoki continued…

"Whatever" she stated nonchalantly…she brought out a cigarette from her pocket and lighted it…

"Aren't you too young to be smoking?"

"It's none of your business…" she said leaving…

"At least I'm not a liar who hides who I really am" she said with confidence before she closed the door…

Yunoki's eyes widened…soon enough he got over the accusation and smirked…

_Liar, huh?_

**+-END-+**

Author's note

Hehe…well…not to bad if I say so myself…but whatever it's just for fun anyway…it just makes it look cool to do OC pairings…but that's all for now maybe after the next REAL chapter…I'll make a continuation…hmmm…I guess you could consider this an innocent little one-shot…


	5. Ch4:A Ceremony for a Lady

Author's note

Author's note

Hehe…I can't help but be excited its like I'm telling my own experience in a debut in this story…and maybe I made Kaho a bit old but I guess it's just about the right age…whew…I hope to those who'll read this you'll enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it…Anyway this is I promise the longest chapter that I made

Chapter 4-A Ceremony for a Lady

Kaho was still staring at Len…for her his expression was unreadable…but it wasn't the same stoic expression that he showed around others…

No this expression was filled with love…and care...he wasn't smiling but he wasn't frowning either…like Kaho thought it was unreadable…

Len looked at her…her hair and clothes were a lot different but Kahoko would always be Kahoko…Len Tsukimori smiled as he took her hand and kissed it…

"I have the honor of escorting this beautiful lady…" he said gently guiding her to a chair with decorations on the stage

Kaho relaxed and smiled…

They passed by everyone and they all gave Kaho a nod and a smile…

Her sister quickly took her place on the microphone…

"Good evening everyone, family and friends I'd like to thank all the people present here today…"

"Now for the opening speech let us welcome…the one the only Sunako Hino on stage to give us a speech…"

Sunako walked on the stage…her hair tied in a simple braided bun…wearing a traditional Japanese kimono…

"As my granddaughter said…welcome everyone…I'm glad that you're here with all of us to celebrate my youngest granddaughter's 18th birthday…" she paused and looked at Kaho…

"Kahoko, as your grandmother I can't tell you how happy I am that you're finally at the age to become a lady…"

Kaho smiled lovingly at her grandmother…

"It's like it was just yesterday when I was still putting diapers on you…and now look at you…"

"You're opening up the next pages of your life…your life as a lady…"

"Your family and friends have gathered here today…to congratulate you…"

"Congratulations Kaho, dear…"

And with that her speech ended…

Kaho held back the tears that were falling…_Arigatou obaa-san…_

Next Amou took the mike in a second…

"Ya, Hino-san!"

"How's it like being eighteen at last?" she said smiling brightly at her…

"I'm here as Seiso's representative…"

"Hino Kahoko…everyone here…Mio, Nao, Fuyuumi, Mori, Tsuchiura, Hihara-sempai, Yunoki-sempai, Tsuchiura, Shimizu and your Tsukimori and of course me wish you a happy birthday!"

"Smile!" she said as she took her camera and took a picture…

Kaho blinked…

Kimiko took the microphone…

"Ok before anything else let's eat everyone must be starving!"

Len was on the table with all the other guys of the concours…

And somehow he was irritated…

Hihara was looking at he can't believe he actually even thought about it…_his _Kahoko

"Kaho-chan looks so pretty!"

"Indeed" Yunoki said with his smile

"Kaho-sempai is so beautiful" Fuyuumi said smiling…at her upperclassman

**Kaho is…**

Kaho looked at all the faces around

At one table there was Hihara, Yunoki, Tsuchiura, Shimizu and she was embarrassed when she thought of it…_her _Len

Hihara waved to her with food still in his mouth…

"Khchn!" he said

Kaho laughed and waved back…

At another there was Mio and Nao her bestfriends, Fuyuumi, and Mori along with Amou…

She took a bit of her food before moving on to the other tables…

There was her family's table…

And there was the Kaji's table…Aoi was slowly eating his food his eyes wandered to her…and he smiled a crooked smile…

Kaho smiled back…it was the same crooked smile at that time when they were still little…

She also noticed at another table Ousaki and Kanazawa

She also saw some familiar faces like her cousins…and her aunts and uncles…

After everyone including her where finished eating Kimiko took the microphone again…

"Before we start with the dances…let's have a slideshow…of some pictures…courtesy of Kuniharu Hino…"

Kuniharu inserted a CD and the projector lighted up…

_Kaho's pictures_ it read **(these pictures are gonna be long…so If you don't want to read scroll down a bit)**

The first picture was her as a baby without any hair in fact…but her little golden eyes were smiling…

Everyone laughed…

The second she still had no hair but she wore a pink hat…and her mother was carrying her they were at a strawberry farm…

The third, she was still the same but she was crying…and the snot on her nose was coming out…

The room was filled with laughter…Kaho felt embarrassed but smiled along with everyone…

The fourth she finally had short hair…she was wearing a small jumper…and wearing red earrings…

The fifth she was sleeping and her brother was at the left side and her father was at right side…she was snoring along with them…

Everyone laughed again…

Next her hair had finally grown more and it was her maybe 4th birthday…Aoi was next to her when she blew her candle…

The few were more pictures of her 4th birthday…with the cake, with classmates, etc.

The next one was about in grade one…she was wearing a navy blue uniform…it was a class picture…

There was another grade one shot…It was in a play of Cinderella and she was the fairy godmother…her hair was in a bun wearing a long blue cape…in a blue dress…with a wand with a silver star…

Finally…there was another….her picture during her 1st year at Seiso with Mio and Nao…

Lastly, it was a compilation of all the pictures in one slide…

Everyone felt amused and clapped…

Kimiko hurriedly grabbed the mike…

"Time for dancing!" she shouted…she signaled to Kaho to stand up…

Kaho shyly stood up nervous about the dance…

Kanazawa was the first one…

"Kanazawa-sensei"

Kanazawa handed her a white rose…

"Congrats, Hino" he said handing her the rose…then he extended his hand…

Kaho looked down not sure where her feet would take her…

"I'm not too good with dancing…" Kanazawa said in a low voice only for her to hear…

"So no one gets mad if one accidentally steps on the others foot…"

Kaho laughed lightly…

Kanazawa grinned…

After awhile Kanazawa took a bow…and Ousaki approached her next…

He handed her the rose…

"Hino-san?" he said extending his hand

Kaho took it with more confidence than Kanazawa's

"Congratulations, Hino-san…"

"Arigatou, sempai"

After that for awhile nobody approached Kaho…she wondered if it was over already…

Out of the corner of her eye she saw Nao winking at her and Mio giggling…

She raised an eyebrow…

"Hino-chan?" a husky voice said

Her eyes widened without even looking at the person…she would recognize that somewhat deep voice…

She turned around…

"Ren-san!"

Ren smirked…and gave her the rose and said in a low voice…

"I told you drop the –san…"

"H-Hai"

"Are you nervous?"

Kaho didn't reply…she just kept her feet to the ground…

"How are things with Len?"

"Um…fine…"

"That's good…" was all Ren said

Kaho smiled…

"I never expected to dance with my idol…"

Ren laughed lightly…

"Prepare for more…later"

Kaho was puzzled by what he said…_Later?_

Ren didn't say anything more he let go of her hands…and bowed…

Kaho was shocked to find out that behind Ren…there was Trapnest and Blast…

Next, Takumi approached her…

"Hino-chan?" he handed her the rose…

"Hino-chan looks cuter than usual today…"

"Arigatou…Takumi-san…"

Before letting go…Takumi whispered something…which made Kaho blush…

Next up was Shin…he wasn't wearing any piercing on his face…only on the ears…

"Good evening, Kahoko-san…let us dance?"

_Kahoko……………san?_

Shin handed her the rose…and chuckled near her ear…

"I always use that technique on my costumers it works like a charm…but I guess it doesn't work on Hino-san…"

Up next was none other than Naoki…

"Kahoko" he said extending his hand with a grin…

Kaho took his hand as he handed her the rose…

"Your hand must be aching with so many roses…" Naoki said

"I can manage…"

"The fun will be later just you wait..." he whispered in her ear

Kaho raised an eyebrow with suspicion…Naoki was the second one…

After that was little Nobu…

"Hino-san?" he said handing her the rose and smiling

Kaho smiled…Nobu's smile was always friendly…

"We didn't get to talk much last time…"

"Hai, I didn't get to say that Nobu-san's compositions are amazing…just like Ren's…"

Nobu chuckled…

"Ren's a genius…I'm no where near his level yet…but thanks I'm glad you like them…"

After that he bowed…and flashed one last smile…

Among Kaho's favorite bands was the last one…

"Hino-chan…may I please have a dance with you…" bowing like a perfect gentlemen

Kaho smiled and nodded as he handed her the rose…

"As expected from Ya-san…he's a perfect gentleman"

"Congratulations…Hino-chan…"

"Arigatou…"

"I hope you have fun today…after all it is your day…" he said before bowing…

Next up was her sleepy Kouhai…

"Kaho-sempai?" he said after giving her the rose…with his angelic smile…

Kaho smiled…Shimizu's smile was always like an angel's

"Congratulations…Sempai…for turning 18"

"Thanks…"

"Sempai?"

"Nani?"

"You look beautiful today…" he said before leaving…Kaho noticed something as he was saying that…even though It was obviously to Kaho he was looking elsewhere specifically at someone else…let's say a first year at Seiso who plays the clarinet and has light green eyes…

Kaho giggled…

Next was her how to describe…her black and white graduated Upperclassman...

"Hino-san…may I have this dance?"

Kaho didn't smile…

"Yunoki-sempai…"

She heard him chuckle…

"Kahoko…you're eighteen, huh…maybe they mean eight you don't look like a lady to me…"

Kaho frowned…

"Hai, Hai…" she said she was getting used to Yunoki's teasing…

Not a second late after Yunoki pulled away he smiled his fake smile…

"That was really fun…thank you Hino-san…"

Next was her overly excited, overjoyed, over energetic sempai…"

"Kaho-chan!" instead of bowing he waved his hand…and handed the rose…

Amused Kaho waved her hand as well…

"Congratulations Kaho-chan!" it was meant only to be heard by her but maybe everyone in the room heard it…

"A-Arigatou, sempai…"

Hihara smiled not his usual goofy smile…

"Kaho-chan looks beautiful…" he said before pulling away…this time only Kaho could hear it made her blush…

This time he bowed...properly…

And who could forget…her second big brother?

"Kaho?" he said after handing the rose…

Kaho smiled at him…

"Onii-san"

Tsuchiura laughed at the comment…

"Hey, I'm happy for you someone's finally a lady…"

Kaho nearly smiled yes nearly before Tsuchiura made a comment…

"Really…even you can look good with the right clothes…"

She pouted…He grinned…

Next was…her real brother…

"Hey there…dummy head…"

She pouted again…

"Hello idiot brother…" she tried to tease…

Kuniharu smirked…and took her sisters hand…

"Ah…"

"What?"

"As I thought you're an awful dancer…"

A vein mark appears on Kaho's head…

"But…"

"I'm happy for you…scatterball…" he added…

Despite the rude comment she couldn't help but smile…

Next was her dear father…

"Kahoko Hino…would you let this old man dance with you?"

Kaho laughed…

"C'mon dad you aren't that old…"

Her father laughed and they danced…

After that…it was her two cousins turn…they were twins…

It was the older twins turn…

"Kaho-neesan…"

Next it was the younger one…

"Kaho-neesan…me next…"

Kaho ruffled the hair of her two cousins she had always been attached to them…

Who could forget her friend since childhood?

Aoi smiled the same crooked smile…

"Kaho…I'm not good with these speeches so let's just dance…."

Kaho took the rose and began to dance…

"I can't believe your eighteen you sure are old…"

"You're older than me…"

"Yeah…yeah…"

He smiled his childish grin…

"Sorry if I wasn't able to lead properly…"

Kaho shook her head…and smiled…

Lastly…who could forget her ehem…HOT escort…?

Len approached her carrying a different rose it wasn't color white like the rest it was a red rose in full bloom it was unlike the other white that was still not blossoming…and only buds…

It stood out from the rest…as he handed it to her already 18 roses…

He half-smiled…

"Kahoko…" he breathed…

"Congratulations…" then he kissed her hand…in a one-knee kneeling position

Kaho blushed and then Len stood up they danced…

"You look beautiful today…"

"Arigatou, Len…you look good as well…"

Len held on to one of her hands more tightly…

And whispered on her earlobe…

"Happy Birthday…Kahoko"

**+-END-+**

Author's note

I swear longest chapter ever! I just couldn't put this all in parts…hehe…but it was ok…whew…I really enjoyed making this chapter…it was really evenful and beware there's still a part 2


	6. Ch5:A 'Party' for a Lady

Author's note

Author's note

Well…it's no classes again today! I love it! They should just make it a holiday everyday! Hehe…man… I really can't leave this alone…it's just too exciting…for me at least…anyways maybe I'll start a new fanfic a one-shot perhaps…I don't really know…

Enough about that…here's the next chapter…after this there will be another OMAKE…

Chapter 5-A 'Party' for a Lady

After the dances…and everything…Kaho changed out of her dress…she tied her still curled hair in a ponytail…she wore a simple white blouse…and a denim skirt… and white flat sandals it was a gift from Mio and Nao…she still had light make up on

A note was next to the gift…

_After you've done changing come back to the hall…there's a surprise there…_

_Mio and Nao_

She slowly walked back there…

Her eyes widened at what she saw on stage…

On big letters at the stage there was a

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY, KAHOKO!**

And on stage there was a piano...the sort of portable one…

And that was not all…Tsuchiura, Hihara, Yunoki, Fuyuumi, Shimizu and Aoi on another piano along with (who could forget?) Len

They played "The 18th dance" it was a song with a very gentle and soft tune…

Kaho and everyone there clapped at that time all the other relatives except her grandparents, parents and siblings had left…

"That song was beautiful…"

"If you think that was beautiful…" a husky female voice said

Kaho turned around…she knew that voice…

"Nana-san!"

Nana and her band mates approached her…

"We'll play something a lot better than that boring music…"

Vein pops on Tsuchiura and Aoi's heads…_Boring?!_

"We're first!" another female voice said

And there was Reira Serizawa with Naoki and Takumi and who could forget…Ren Hojou…

"Hai…Hai…" Nana tolerated…she sat down on one of the chairs…

"It's because you're so impatient…" Nobu said

Shin and Yasu just lit their cigarettes

Ren approached Kaho…

"Like I said before look forward to it…"

Kaho smiled…

"Hai!"

Trapnest took their place on top of the stage…

Reira smiled at Kaho

She began to sing…

"_**I reached into the sky…" **_Kaho was surprised at what she sang…it was her favorite song from Trapnest's Trigger Tour album…

"Starless Night…"

Suddenly someone grabbed her hand…

"Len…"

Len looked at her…

"It's a beautiful song…"

"Happy Birthday, Hino-chan!" Reira said on the mike…

Then they slowly excited the stage…

"We'd really love to stay longer….but we have a pretty tight schedule…" Takumi apologized…

"Iie…I'm looking forward to your next concert…" Kaho said overjoyed this day had so many surprises…

"See you again!" Takumi said

"Happy Birthday, again!" Reira said

"Come to the next concert, okay! See you there!" Naoki said

Ren patted her head…

"Congratulations…see you around…"

Nana nearly ran to the stage…ignoring Ren completely…

Ren sighed at her behavior…

"Sorry about her…"

Kaho just smiled and shook her head…

Yasu, Shin and Nobu made their way to the stage…following Nana…

"Hino-chan, do you have a request?" Nana asked on the microphone

"Um…what was that song…Rose!"

"Rose it is!" Nana said

Yasu's drums, Shin's guitar and Nobu's bass after that came Nana's husky voice…

_**When I was darkness at that time…**_

She began…Kaho loved this song…her full attention was concentrated on the song so she didn't realize when Len put one of his other arms on her waist…

He lightly pressed his lips against hers…and muttered almost in a whisper…

"Happy Birthday"

Kaho smiled at him…

"Arigatou…" shyly she pressed her lips against his also returning his chaste kiss…

There was a muffled cough…it was then that they realized that everyone was looking at them…

They quickly pulled away but Len kept his hand on hers…

The song was at its chorus…

_**I need your love…**_

_**I am a broken rose…**_

**In Kahoko's POV…**

Nana's voice was really amazing…but somehow I couldn't focus on the song ...Len gripped my hand tightly but it didn't hurt…it felt nice actually…when he kissed me I was unprepared but I still returned it…

The song was like background music as he kissed me lightly…

It was an unexplainable feeling…

One thing for sure this is the best Birthday I've ever had!

**+-END-+**

Author's note

It's the last day without classes…man…I don't even want to think about it…I really want a copy of BREAKING DAWN!! So to all, sorry if I won't be able to update…


	7. Ch6:Studying

Author's note

Author's note

Sigh…sorry for such a slow slow update…I'm telling you no ideas are coming to me…well…finally after awhile I was able to think of something good to put…When I watch the series of La Corda sometimes I get so pissed off…when I see Len and Kaho being all formal…:P waah!! Why can't they just end up together already!!

Chapter 6-Studying

**Tsukimori Residence…**

Kaho looked at her boyfriend…as he took out his notes…

He stared at her and waved a hand…

"Kahoko?"

"Eh?"

"Here…let's begin" he said opening a notebook and flipping the page…

She just nodded…and her eyes instantly narrowed at the math problems…

She pouted…

"It's hard!"

Len sighed…

"These are just the basic problems…" he said taking out a pen…he signaled for her to do the same

She got her pink mechanical pencil…and breathed in and out…

"Okay"

Len ripped a piece of paper from the notebook and began writing the equation…

_X-y (p) 5t_

Kaho raised an eyebrow…and stared at Len as if he was causing her pain…

"I don't get it at all!" she shouted

Len sighed…he gently grabbed one of her crazily moving hands and firmly put it on the table…

Kaho paused and looked at him…But then she began to struggle again…

Len held her tighter and gently gave her a peck on the lips…she froze…

Len gave a victorious smirk…as he pulled away

"Have you calmed down?"

With a light blush she nodded…

"If you listen to me you'll get it…"

She frowned again…

"Algebra's never fun"

Len smiled at her…

"If you pass I'll give you a reward"

She brightened up…

"Reward!!"

"What reward?!" she asked excitedly…

"Secret" was all Len said before his eyes returned to the problems…

Kaho pouted...but unwillingly returned to the equation…

"It better be a good reward!"

Len felt amused…

"Yeah, it's good"

**Day of the Exam…**

Kaho analyzed the problems for awhile…

These were almost the same with the problems Len showed her…

_I'll get that reward!_

After the exams Len came to fetch her…

"How did you do?"

She beamed at him...

"Good!"

He patted her head and ruffled her hair…in a playful manner…

"My reward?!"

Len lightly chuckled…

"Soon" was all he muttered barely in a whisper…

**The next day…**

Kaho's hands became sweaty as the teacher called the names

"Hino" he said

Kaho automatically stood up and went to the teacher's chair

And she nearly fainted after seeing her grade…

95/100!

She shouted out of shock…

"Hino!" the teacher scolded

Mio approached her…

"Kaho-chan, how did you do?" she asked

Kaho showed her the test paper…

Nao was right behind them…

"Congratulations!"

"But how did you get such a high score?" Mio asked as it sunk in that Kaho never got a high score in Math…

"Len helped me" she admitted

Nao whistled…

"I knew it"

"You knew it?"

"Of course, you had Tsukimori's help" Mio continued…

"At least I passed" as she remembered about Len's reward

The next period was free…

"Kaho-chan" Mio whispered in a low voice with Nao next to her…

Kaho was startled and nearly fell of her chair…

"What?!"

"So…Kaho have you and Tsukimori done IT?"

"IT?" Kaho turned her head in one direction not getting what IT was…

Mio shook her head and sighed…

"You know what most couples do!"

"I guess her being completely clueless means no" Nao said

"Huh?" she still didn't get it…

Nao just said…

"Never mind"

Mio said…

"Maybe its better if you don't know about it at all"

As she and Len met at the front gate she wondered what Mio and Nao were talking about and what Len's reward was…

"Ne, Len!"

"Mm?" Len answered almost incoherently…as they walked…

"I got 95!"

Len stared at her with a: I don't believe it expression…

Kaho's smile turned upside down

"It's true!"

Len shook his head…

"Ok…time for your reward…"

Her face was complete with ecstasy…

"Yay!"

Len's expression turned serious…then he put one of his hands at the small of her back…the other at her head…

Kaho didn't understand at first she thought it was just a hug…then she realized…

"But someone might pass…" she said lowering her head…

"No one will" Len muttered in a low and almost in a whisper voice…

She slowly obliged…as Len's face drew closer to hers she closed her eyes…Len did the same…

She slowly wrapped her arms around Len…

Just like all their kisses (uninterrupted) it was long…it had the same passion but…she became nervous as Len slowly made entrance to her mouth…

She opened her eyes…Len didn't let go…

Shyly she let her tongue be entangled in his…

They pulled away gasping for breath…

There was a new tension as Len led her to a cake shop…they bought her favorite strawberry shortcake…they ate in silence…

Kaho finally understood what Mio and Nao meant and she didn't want to think about it at all…

**+-END-+**

Author's note

Gah! That scene was so intense I had a hard time writing it I don't think I'll ever write something like that again to intense for me! That was just a moment of romantic ness…

That's all for now…try to update soon…


	8. OMAKE 2

Author's note

Author's note

Sorry for the slow update…I know school is a lame lame lame excuse…but really it's all because of school…anywayz…before I move on to future chapters here's another omake still azuma's of course…so to those who were ACTUALLY if there are curious about the girl and everything well you'll get some questions answered here…

OMAKE 2- The White Swan

As Yunoki rode home he couldn't help but think about the girl he met just moments ago…

Then he chuckled and shook his head…

_What's the point of thinking about a good for nothing girl like her? _He thought harshly…

_But in the end SHE'S just as good for nothing…_And his thoughts traveled to a certain annoying red head…

**Yunoki residence…**

One of the servants at their house bowed…

"Welcome back, Azuma-sama…"

Azuma put on his fake smile and said…

"Yeah, thank you…"

"Azuma-sama…it seems you have an important guess…you're grandmother is entertaining them…"

"I'll be there in a minute" He said smiling at the young girl…_Annoying…_

Yunoki put on the traditional dark purple kimono…

_This life is boring… _he thought as he repeated the same patterns….entertain guess, arrange flowers…

_Can't it be even a little interesting?_

He opened the door…his grandmother and a man was there at the back was a young girl it was the same girl awhile ago!

But she was wearing a kimono instead not like the usual denim pants…and her black shirt…

Yunoki was momentarily surprised that this was the same girl it seemed like a different person except for the frown on her face that remained…

"Azuma-san," his grandmother said eyeing him…

Yunoki bowed his head in respect…

"Our guests, Komatsu Shoin-san and his daughter… Lia"

**+-END-+**

Author's note

Hehe…it was even shorter than the last one but couldn't think of much I'll try to pose the next one soon enough…


	9. Ch7:Desires of the Heart

Author's note

Author's note

Ok…to avoid confusion this is the same as the last chapter…I wanted to change it because for me it really wasn't what I would consider a proper chapter. I wrote it on too much impulse and had a lot more flaws then I intended. Like Len's more OOCness than usual that really irritated me a bit. So I'm hoping if some really didn't like the last one maybe you'll like this one better. Hopefully…

Chapter 7-Desires of the Heart

Len Tsukimori was an easily irritated person. And right now if the person he was with was just well any other person. He would have left by now and left whoever he was with leaving him or her one last icy glare. But the problem was it wasn't just anybody.

Now Kahoko Hino, was a better controlled when it came to irritation but in opposite to that she was easily embarrassed. And right now she wanted to hide anywhere…as in anywhere where she would be distanced from the one person she knew embarrassed her the most.

Len took her hand. Intertwining it with his. Kaho noticed and she grew even more flushed. Both parties hated the atmosphere that enveloped them.

To try to lighten things up…

"I'm sorry" Len stated his eyes averted in another direction…

"Eh?"

"That behavior was improper…and immodest." He stated as if he regretted something deeply.

"Um…it's ok…It's not completely your fault" Kaho said trying to make Len's serious mood better, Len was generally a very serious person but he had learned to be a bit unserious. And now it was as if it was back to square one.

"Kahoko…" he said as they stopped to the cake shop…

"Mmm?" Kahoko said with a small smile as she opened the door and glanced at Len…

Len's expression was completely humorless and that made her more nervous.

"By now…the things that I did…maybe you already now what they…mean…but I'm not forcing you to do this…feel free to answer when you've thought about it…" Len was blunt when speaking but this time he spoke very carefully watching what he says.

Kaho didn't even know how to reply…she just nodded in acknowledgement.

Len extended his hand…and they walked to the cake shop hand in hand either muttering a word…

**On the way home…**

Len continued to hold her hand. _It's warm…_Kaho thought. Suddenly Len stopped…causing her to stop as well.

"Len?"

Len didn't say anything. His head was dropped.

"Is something-?" she was interrupted by Len's urgent yet chaste kiss. He pulled away quickly…then looked into her eyes with his golden eyes which seemed to melting.

After that again…nobody uttered a word…as they walked to her house.

But as they walked a few strikes of lightning and a roaring of thunder…small raindrops started to fall.

When they were by the front gate…under Len's blue umbrella. The sky rained cats and dogs as only a part of them were shielded. Even though they were already so close.

Kaho looked grimly at the sky and said:

"Len, why don't you stay here?"

Len hesitated and shook his head.

"No, it's getting late"

"Just until the rain stops…?" she persisted.

"It's late I should be getting…"

"PLEASE!" Kaho interrupted and put on her puppy dog eyes…Len sighed…that was a dangerous weapon. That seemed to lighten the mood as he ruffled her hair and went with her inside…

"Make yourself comfortable" Kaho said as she went to the kitchen. Len looked at the familiar place…And saw the same old things he used to see…he sat down on the couch…he noticed there was a new picture there…It was her again with her sister and brother about 7 or 8 her hair which was longer then was tied in two braids. Wearing a frilly white dress. A huge smile to the ear plastered on her face.

**Meanwhile…**

As Kaho took out yesterday's leftovers…she noticed a note on the table…

_Kaho,_

_Sorry I'm not here on such short notice. Me and your father are picking up your sister at the airport so don't wait for us…we'll be really late. And kuniharu well he's over by a friend's house. It's a Friday after all. There's some leftover in the fridge. _

_Love,_

_Mom_

"So I'm all alone" she pouted. Then she remembered that Len was still here!

She looked there for a split second then thought to herself…_I'm all alone…with Len…_

"Achoo!" she sniffed as she took out her pink handkerchief.

Len stood up immediately…hearing her sneeze…

"You should get changed or you'll catch cold"

She nodded as she sniffed again and darted upstairs…

"Wait for awhile…"

As she was upstairs Len noticed the note he didn't want to pry…but he sort of 'accidentally' read it…

The same thoughts were in his head…

As Kaho was upstairs she remembered again that they were all alone…

Both blushed at the same time.

They sighed and said…

"All alone"

**+-END-+**

Author's note

Actually this was shorter than the last one but Len was less OOC than before maybe. After watching La Corda D'oro countless times I was obviously star-strucked by Len!! And I decided I shouldn't exclude the one thing giving him his charm that is his calm and other cool characteristics. Me and my classmate are fighting over him a lot


	10. Ch8:Desires of the Heart part 2

Author's note

Author's note

The horrifying exams are finally over. So finally have time to update. And I don't know why but well since the first time I watched La Corda, I've had a massive crush on Len…but now well it seems to have developed more he seems even hotter!! Than the first time. sigh Len you're amazing!! You're hot!! Ehem…enough…lovestruckness….here's the next chapter already.

Chapter 8-Desires of the Heart part 2

Kaho felt uncomfortable as she descended the stairs. She noticed that the sky was still raining cats and dogs.

Then a realization hit her…THE LAUNDRY! She doubled her speed and passed by Len trying to undo the chain on the door.

"What's wrong?" Len asked half worried by her sudden reaction.

"It's nothing, just gotta get the laundry. I'll be back in awhile!" she replied not even stopping to breath as she ran behind the house.

"Kahoko…the ra-" he tried to say…but he was too late. Then a realization struck him as well…as he thought…

_She could've passed through the back door…_Len sighed…_Typical of her._

In seconds she was back carrying a few clothes…

She sighed in relief…

"Good, they aren't that wet yet, I'll just take these upstairs…" she said as she began to go up the stairs again.

"Do you need help?" Len offered.

"No, it's not heavy" she replied.

Len watched the sky for awhile...it seemed like he wasn't going to get home soon.

And he himself didn't know if that was a bad or good thing right now.

Then he shivered a bit.

"Sorry" a voice said

"I forgot about towels, here" she continued as she handed Len a blue towel.

"Arigatou" was all Len said as he wiped his hair. After awhile it was a mess. A few strands were tangled and some rose higher than the others…some covering his left eye.

Kaho chuckled lightly. Len frowned.

"Let me help you…" she said as she began to untangle some strands of his cerulean hair.

Even though all she was doing was removing strands of his hair he couldn't help but slightly blush at the contact.

Her whole body was dangerously close including her face, her partially pursed lips.

"There" she said as she broke the close contact not realizing Len's uneasiness.

Len didn't say anything. His mouth was unable to speak.

"Kahoko" he said slowly...trying to relax.

"Hmm?"

"I should be getting home" he mumbled but Kaho was able to understand it.

"Eh, but the rain…"

"I've got an umbrella, see you tomorrow." He said as he went to get his bag.

As he was about to open the door…

"Thanks for letting me-" he said but he was cut off when someone gently took his hand. He turned around afraid to meet her eyes. Unable to resist he did.

Her eyes were mixed with pleading and worry.

"Please…don't go…" she said there was actually a double-meaning to her words. Neither she nor Len realized.

Len dropped his bag…and hugged her…he nodded and continued to hug her. As she put her arms on Len's back…

**A few minutes later…Kaho's room… (WARNING: if you don't want to read this part please scroll down. –it's a light making out scene)**

Len felt unsure…as he saw Kaho shake a bit.

"Maybe we shouldn't…" he said hoping it would stop her trembling.

She slowly took his hand…

"It's not the actual thing. It's just a step of it" she said in almost a whisper as she put Len's hand close to her lips. Her eyes which were closed slowly opened…she nodded with determination.

Len felt a bit more assured as he began to kiss her…as he brought her down to the bed still holding onto her.

He removed his jacket…he moved his lips to her neck. Giving it a few kisses. As he did Kaho's hand which was slightly trembling loosened his tie. Giving Len one chaste kiss on the neck as well.

Then…both of them…went back to each others lips sharing a short passionate kiss…

For a moment they just looked at each other. Having a slight shade of red on their face…

One more kiss after that…and both pulled away.

After that the tense atmosphere the last few hours seemed to disappear.

Then Kaho remembered something…

"Ne, Len?"

"Hmm?" he asked wondering what it was now.

"I want to play…Ave Maria…" she said flashing a sweet smile. Those smiles made Len smile his usual smile (only around Kaho) and nodded…

In seconds, both were in position…a nod as a signal and then…the notes began to fill the room.

**Outside…**

Kaho's mother and father along with Kimiko and their luggage…stopped to hear the music.

"What a beautiful song" Kimiko said…

"Schubert's Ave Maria, isn't it, dear?" Kaho's mother said.

"Yes, it's such a beautiful piece" her father said as both of them closed their eyes. Her mother resting his head on her father's

Kimiko smiled as she listened to the piece. _And to think my sister's actually playing this piece…_

She silently chuckled…_If Haru was here he would think the world is coming to an end…_

**+-END-+**

Author's note

Ok people…it was short so sorry this was the best chapter I could do right now. I'll try to update soon. Thanks if you took the time to read. See you, next update…


	11. Ch9:The Unexpected

*Author's note*

*sigh* I heard season 2 isn't being made yet    I hate it!!! And sorry if I took such a long time to update…since this story is less plot less it's more like a series of one shots developing bit by bit…So naturally it's harder to come up with a chapter. And that last chapter. I don't know if Len was OOC so…just asking to whoever read that chapter…was Len OOC??? With regards to this chapter it will feature a character who I've just been neglecting too much his part was suppose to come up real sooner but I was too excited with Kaho and Len.

Chapter 9-Unexpected

Aoi Kaji. Good in sports, not bad in academics, Popular with the ladies, and half-american…The blond hair and the emerald eyes was a double-score with girls.

So, others couldn't help but wonder why HE piano genius liked a plain girl like Hino Kahoko. She didn't have the same talent nor was she a genius like him in anything in fact. And her eyes and hair were all average.

**Kaji residence…**

Aoi finished the thing he was writing. He put it in an envelope…As he took his schoolbag and went to school…

**Elsewhere…**

Kaho sighed…Yesterday night was a mess…

**+-Flashback-+**

**Door opens…**

Kimiko happily came inside after the song was finished…and said in a hurry…

"Hey, Kaho len see you I'm pretty tired from the trip hope you enjoyed your night I'm going to bed see you in the morning" she said not stopping to breath

"Goodluck with Mom" she whispered while passing by Kaho…

"Eh?"

_You'll need it_ she said to herself as she noticed something everyone was bound to notice soon…

But who wouldn't faint when a parent comes home from a trip then gives her daughter a kiss, hoping to relax. Then the first thing she sees is a…

Yes a…

A faint…but still existing…

Hickey…

"What's wrong, oka-san, oto-san?" Kaho wondered completely oblivious…her mother dropped on the couch…

"Oka-san!"

Len wondered why they all reacted that way. Okay maybe his appearance was a bit inaapropriate…But…he dared to ask…

"Is there something wrong?"

Len felt a death glare as Kaho's father…tried to look calm. But his eyes were like the devil…as his eyes didn't leave Len…she moved Kaho's collar…then gently pointed his finger next to it…

Kaho now saw what they meant…and so did Len…both blushed…

"This is what's wrong!"

**+-End of Flashback-+**

Then someone else sighed next to her…feeling the same distress…Kaho noticed that voice instantly…

"Len!"

"Morning" Len said his face a complete upside down smile.

"Ohayou" Kaho said she also trying to force a smile on her face.

"The couple's gloomy today" a bright voice said but to Len it was just plain annoying.

"Aoi-kun, long time no see!" Kaho muttered enthusiastically.

"Hey, Mr. Constipated"

Len wryly tried to smile…but failed and just glared as usual…

As they went inside the building. Aoi seemed to be talking to Kaho alone…and in Len's term, hogging her. More irritation seeped overcame him.

"I'll go ahead" he said walking in another direction not waiting for the other party's reply.

"Ah, Len, wai-!" Kaho tried to call him but he was already out of even dim earshot.

Aoi gently gave Kaho's shoulder a pat.

"Leave him to me" he reassured…flashing his usual goofy smile.

**Music Department…class 2-A**

Len didn't like what he did. _That was both lack of manners and feelings…_

"Hey" Although he was trying to admit his mistakes first, he wasn't ready for that utter/voice…

"What?" he said not facing the mutterer…

"I'm used to that. But don't treat Kaho like a thing. She's a person, and a person's got feelings"

Len felt idiotic. What Aoi Kaji was saying, practically all of them were common sense. But since it concerned something…more exactly SOMEONE he just nodded.

"I know, _and I'm sorry_" Aoi only managed to hear the first part…and he smiled even with a just like that reply…

"Good thing you know, now I can go back there…feeling reassured" he said as he went to his desk.

Len queried an eyebrow, puzzled by his words…but feeling it wasn't his business he let the matter slide.

His thoughts traveled somewhere…rather someone else…

"_I'll apologize to her"_

**Regular department…class 2-2…Lunch time**

"Kaho-chan, did something happen?" Mio asked worriedly.

She shook her head…convincing even herself that it was not a big deal…

"Mmm, nothing serious"

"Hino, someone's looking for you" a classmate said.

"Me?" Kaho pointed to herself as she stood up and went to the door…she saw Len…she became nervous her hands slightly sweating.

"I'm sorry, about earlier, that was an unacceptable behavior…" Len tried to say one of his hands on his tie. Nervously fixing it.

Kaho tried to remain serious but a light laugh escaped her mouth.

"No need for such a formal apology, I made you a bit OP too…"

"OP?"

"Uh, out of place"

"Oh" Len muttered finally getting it.

"Today, why don't we practice at the balcony?"

"Sure, I'll see you later" Kaho waved. Len quickly pecked her on the cheek

**Dismissal…**

"Ah, I forgot my math book!" she remembered as she went out of the classroom…

Len shook his head in disapproval…but knew this was just typical…

"I'll just go to my locker" Kaho ran to her locker…concentrating on aligning the numbers.

"000" she said to herself. Sometimes even this code was hard to remember.

Then she found a scrap of folded paper on top of her book…

**For Hino Kahoko**

In elegant script writing

It read in front. In a rush she put the note in her bag…._I'll read it later…_

She zippered back her bag…then a hand suddenly lightly rested on her shoulder…she smiled at the owner of the hand…

"Sorry to keep you waiting"

**At the rooftop…**

"Teach me…the piece you played in the 1st selection, what was it called again?"

"Polonaise Brilliante no. 1" Len stated.

"Yeah, that one!"

"That's a very complicated-"

"Please!" Kaho said testing her new found weapon…

Len gave up with a sigh…

"Get into position"

**On the way home…**

Kaho remembered the mysterious note in her locker…

"That's right!"

She hurriedly took the note…her curiosity overwhelming as she unfolded the letter…it read…

_**Kaho,**_

_**In case you haven't figured out this is your most handsome friend Aoi Kaji…today's my flight…I'm going back to America. I've never told you before but the reason why I went back to Japan was to fix my scholarship for Berkeley University. And in hopes that well you would give me an answer. I managed to succeed in high-jumping and piano so I hope you succeed in your life as well…Good luck with the violin and Mr. Constipated. No, seriously…I wish you the best of happiness in the whole world.**_

_**Aoi **_

"Aoi-kun…"

**+-END-+**

*Author's note*

Well…that was pretty long. This chapter was longer than I ever even expected. Hehe…well…actually this chapter was meant to be among the first chapters of this story remember the first chapter Aoi was talking to his mom this was about this matter but I forgot about it when I got all absorbed with Kaho, her birthday, relationships…OMAKES etc…


	12. OMAKE 3

*Author's note*

It's been awhile since I've been back on these OMAKE'S if some people were actually curious as to what will happen next between Yunoki and the mysterious Lia…dan! Dan! Dan! You will find out a bit of it in this chapter…

OMAKE 3-Second Meeting

Yunoki stared at the girl for a few seconds…Lia was it? It was hard to believe that this was the same girl…her red lipstick; eyeliner and eye shadow were all gone. She looked too formal…

The man, Komatsu Shoin stood up his almost perpetually closed eyes…opened slightly…

"Ah, you must be Azuma-kun…the youngest son…nice to meet you" he extended his hand.

Yunoki forced a smile. Also trying to keep his curiosity to himself.

"A pleasure Komatsu-san and Lia-san…" to other oblivious people it sounded more like an acknowledgement but Lia and other people will recognize it was a sort of tease.

Lia's eyes but not her whole face glared at Yunoki…Yunoki smiled which was of course underneath his usual smirk.

Lia stood up…

"It is my pleasure as well…Azuma-san…" she smiled…what looked like a smile

"Azuma-san, why don't you and Lia-san explore the garden me and Shoin-san have matters to discuss."

"Hai, obaa-sama"

"Go along now…Lia" Komatsu Shoin said

Lia just nodded in acknowledgement…

**Garden…**

As soon as they were out of earshot and eyeshot. Yunoki frowned…

"What are you doing here?"

He heard a tss…

"Believe me; it's just as bad for me that I saw you again"

Yunoki chuckled…Lia's brow furrowed…

"What's so funny?!"

"I can't believe little miss tough girl is acting like a sweet princess now…" he teased.

Lia's frown and brow growed deeper…in a childish way she stuck her tongue out.

"Sorry if I offended you" Yunoki said sarcastically.

_Teasing this girl is fun…_

"Not at all. It's better than pretending that you're not ACTUALLY OFFENDING someone" she put extra emphasis on those words.

Yunoki smirked she was interesting. Lia smirked back.

"Anyhow, I guess you're really raised…like a-" she cut herself off…she laughed off the rest.

"Like a?" he was curious and irritated at the same time.

"Girl o pardon me, I meant lady"

"It's better than a-" Yunoki also cut himself on purpose…_payback time…_

"A what?" she wasn't intimidated.

"A tomboy, o please forgive me a better term would be lesbian"

**After the not so pretty name calling…**

A servant approached them…

"Sorry to bother the both of you, Azuma-sama and Lia-sama but you are requested to return…"

"We understand" Lia said not wanting to listen anymore…

"Hai" the servant girl bowed and left.

"You're annoyed by them as well" Yunoki said…it was not a question…

"Extremely"

"Hey, we actually agree on something" Lia stated.

**Guest room…**

"Azuma-san, Lia-san we have news for the both of you" Yunoki's grandmother said.

"You two, are to be married" Shoin stated in a clear authoritative voice.

**+-END-+**

*Author's note*

This OMAKE was longer than what I usually make…I dunno what I ate today it seems the way I write changed a bit. Well whatever, hope it was okay…I'll try to update the next REAL chapter soon ^_^ see ya!


	13. Ch10:Goodbye,my friend

*Author's note*

Sorry for such a late update, exams recently done so I finally managed to update. I know it's pretty late so sorry to those who were actually waiting for one…Well…the last chapter…was a shock for me too…the sentences just seemed to flow out…and well…all I can say is I hate Home Economics  that exam was a killer so much memorization.

Chapter 10-Goodbye, my friend

Kaho reread the letter one more time to be sure of the words she was reading…

Len by this time was wondering about the sudden mention of that annoying blonde's name…

"Kahoko?"

No reply. He took a peek of the piece of paper in her frozen hand and scanned his eyes through it in less than a minute. He put a hand on her shoulder.

As he faintly saw a teardrop...he checked again and blinked but there was none when he did. Her eyes and everything about her was lifeless as they continued walking her bangs covering a part of her face and her head hung low as if someone owed her a million dollars.

Len heaved a slight sigh. He wasn't usually considerate so…maybe this was one of those rare occasions.

"Kaho, his flight might still be later in the evening…maybe we can catch up…" he suggested unsure of what exact words to say.

Kaho's head raised a little and she stared at Len and finally said…

"Really?"

"If we hurry we can catch up" he replied finally closing the flow of the conversation and grabbing her hand in an instant.

**NARITA AIRPORT…**

"_All passengers boarding the flight to USA please be ready your flight will be in less than 2 hours…"_

A blond carrying his baggage in one hand and the other in his pocket…he wore shades even though the sun was nearly setting.

And a recent memory flooded back…

**+-Flashback-+**

"Mom, I need to tell you something…"

"What now?" she turned around from the clothes she was fixing, after seeing serious eyes she momentarily kept quiet and rephrased her question…

"Tell me what?"

Aoi's face was serious…his eyes were moving and he said with a sort of smile.

"I've been dumped"

"Oh" his mother reacted in that way…

"I think I would be more surprised if she said, yes" she joked…

"Very funny" he said sarcastically.

"So, now that you've concluded that, will you run away to America again?" his mother tested

He smirked…

"I still need to fix some things." He declared

**+-End of Flashback-+**

Seeing that their arguments weren't so bad…maybe that would leave his mind in peace…

_In the end I couldn't really properly forget you…Kaho…maybe this'll help…_

He thought as he glanced at a piece of paper that somehow decided a part of him and his future…

_National American High Jumping Competition…_

He was really confused right now…what was the need for him to go back here…knowing that he would get dumped…Somehow he even planned to give all this up for her…Her…and it made a part of him want to stay…

_If she were to appear right now…saying' don't go' maybe I'll do just that…So…please don't…_

Suddenly he felt something touch him…Before he could even register…arms were around him…and he felt slight tears behind him. And that familiar strawberry scent…Most especially that voice…

"Aoi-kun…"

He was afraid to turn around…He hesitated for a moment and saw that Len was at a corner just watching…So he decided to face her…and tried to force the usual happy smile.

"Why are you being so serious?" he said energetically at the end his voice did falter but Kaho didn't seem to notice…

He kept the shades on to hide his emerald eyes.

"Obviously because…why didn't you say anything?!" she asked in an almost mad voice.

He put one finger under her eye…enough to catch a teardrop…she showed it to her for awhile and said…

"For this reason" maybe it was better to be serious after all.

"I just didn't want you to be sad…"

She was speechless for awhile then opened her mouth to say the things that would make it reasonable…

"It's natural to be sad when someone important is going to leave."

His eyes widened for a moment under those sunglasses…

_That makes sense…In the end…you never fail to surprise me…_

"I guess you're right sorry"

She smiled and wiped the remaining small tears…and smiled…

"_All passengers boarding the flight to USA please be ready to go in awhile you're flight is less than an hour…"_

Aoi glanced at Kaho for a long time…and frowned a bit…and he wondered what the deal with the smile…was

"I wanna see you off with a smile" she declared…and handed a small blue box…

"Here, open it only when you're on the plane, okay?"

He nodded…and held it tight…it was a piece of her…

"Len helped me with it"

And Mr. Constipated…

He held it up and muttered a thanks to Len's direction…Len didn't react in any way except a small wave. Then Aoi said something…

"Bye, Mr. Constipated!" he shouted…and ran to the boarding section…** (Whatever it's called) **and turned around one more time this time his passport In hand…and shouted…

"Ne, Kaho?"

Kaho was a little embarrassed with his volume of voice but then replied…

"What?"

"I'll say it one more time…I LOVE YOU!"

"So you better be happy!" he gave a final wink and slowly disappeared inside…

It was only after awhile that Kaho could maintain the smile. Before anything else, Len approached her and wrapped his arms around her from behind.

She cried into his chest ruining his perfect uniform…Len didn't mind any of it and let her cry.

"It's okay" Len said even though he wasn't exactly good at these words…

**Elsewhere…**

In a university many students looked at the list and were surprised to see an unexpected name in the first year music students…

The list was first of the top 10…from the tenth…**( sorry…I think of really bad names)**

10. Hihara Kazuki 3. Eri Takano

9. Rio Mikage 2. Yami Shinagawa

8. Ria Mikage

9. Kotomi Lee

8. Ayu Sakura

7. Hideki Izumi

6. Jun Nakahara

5. Ryuu Takishima

4. Ichigo Yuki

And the top student on the list…was none other than…

Yunoki Azuma

**Somewhere in the sky…**

Aoi opened the box…

There was a small card it read…in her messy handwriting it read…

**Aoi-kun, **

**Good luck with everything!**

And also in elegant script writing…

_**I hope you succeed…**_

And there was a small cassette tape…and another note attached to it…

**Len helped me with this piano piece listen to it…I hear it helps relieve your stress…**

_And to think before…I was the one relieving all your stress and sadness…Now you have someone else doing that…I guess I should feel reassured._

And he missed something at the back and read it…it was only one word

**Bye**

"Bye, Kaho" he said aloud.

*Author's note*

Sorry I know it was short and everything…and I probably made it too emotional…hehe…but if anyone actually read it…thanks for taking the time to do…I'll try to update since it's finally Christmas break ^_^


	14. Ch11:Future?

*Author's note*

Ok…I know this is the slowest update ever. But due to a lot of reasons that would take up this whole page…I can't enumerate them all…I admit I was a bit lazy to continue. And right now I guess I'm not sure if I still write the same or if I can still write a good or at least acceptable chapter. So sorry for that…anyway…finally here's the update.

Chapter 11- Future?

Kaho looked at the sheet of paper as if it was going to eat her…

"Next year, you'll have to sit for entrance exams and this is just a guide, it'll help you decide what course you're suited for so please take it seriously" the homeroom teacher said.

_Len's definitely going to continue music…what about me? I've only played the violin for less than a year…and it looks like I still have a long way to go…_

**And so…lunch time…**

Miyu, Nao and Kaho made their way to the cafeteria. There they saw Amou, Mori and Fuyuumi in one table with three empty seats…

"Mind if we sit here?" Nao asked

"Not at all" Mori said with a smile.

"Who do you think we reserved these seats for, ghosts?" Amou said in a sarcastic and at the same time friendly manner.

"Konnichiwa, sempai-tachi" Fuyuumi said.

"Konnichiwa, Fuyuumi-chan" Kaho replied.

"Nice to see you again, Fuyuumi-san" Miyu said.

"It's been a while" Nao added.

As everyone began to eat…the thing that bothered Kaho resurfaced once again.

"Ne, Amou-san did you also get the paper that the teachers are handing out?" she asked

Amou momentarily stopped eating her sandwich.

"Yeah, I think everyone got that paper." Amou replied.

"You mean the paper with your first school choice, and the questions and stuff?" Mori asked.

Kaho nodded.

"I think I got something like that too…"

"Do you all…know…what to..?" Kaho asked in broken words.

"Me and my camera are gonna stay together forever" Amou said with a wide grin.

"Hmm…I don't really want to study so maybe I'll go for technical college" Nao said

"But there aren't many in this area…" Miyu said.

"Then maybe I'll just get a dorm, maybe somewhere in Osaka or something…" Nao said with a voice that seemed to have been fully planned for anything.

"Eh…Nao…you never told us about this..." Kaho said a bit alarmed and depressed by the news.

"That's right, we've never heard of this" Miyu interjected with a pout

"Gomen, I guess I've still been planning and thinking" Nao apologized.

"Miyu what about you?"

"Maybe I'll go for something economics." Miyu answered

"Then Mori-san and Fuyuumi-chan will go to Music College?" Kaho inquired.

"Yes, or maybe I'll be a piano teacher too.." Mori said

"Hai, for now I guess that's what I'm planning" Fuyuumi replied

"How about you Hino-san?" Mori questioned back.

Kaho sighed…and scratched her head.

"I really don't know!" she exclaimed.

Then she began to think as she finished her onigiri (riceballs) and sipped her grape juice.

"Hey, maybe I'll become a teacher." She suggested excitedly

"Teacher?!" everyone repeated.

She nodded.

"Maybe I'll teach kindergarten" she smiled as she thought of it.

_Hino-sensei sounds really good…_she thought

"Pfft.." she heard a small laugh.

And everyone except Fuyuumi was actually trying to hold back laughter…

Fuyuumi was trying to stop everyone's reaction but it was futile.

"What's so funny?" Kaho asked a bit mad and puzzled by their reaction.

"Because…." Mori began

"Hino-…" Amou continued

"-sensei…" Nao and Miyu finished.

"DEFINITELY SOUNDS WEIRD" they said in chorus and perfect unison.

**Elsewhere…**

"Tsukimori" a voice that Len was never happy to hear.

He turned around almost unwillingly…

"What do you want?" he asked in a somehow irritated voice.

"Can you at least try to be friendly…" Tsuchiura said with complaint

"NO" he replied bluntly

"Anyway…have you seen Kaho around?" he asked

"NO" he said with a bit more irritation.

"You know you could at least…" but Tsuchiura was cut off…when…he heard a stomping sound.

"Kaho" they said at the same time. And that just made them look at each other in annoyance. But their glaring contest didn't last…

As the girl they were just talking about passed stomping her feet..not even glancing at them for a second.

"Oi…Kaho" Tsuchiura tried again but the dark aura around her kept him from saying more.

_That's not something I see everyday. _Len said to himself.

**Back at the table…**

"There you have it…Kaho-chan's dark, angry and furious side." Miyu said

"Ano…shouldn't we go after Kaho-sempai" Fuyuumi said a bit worried

"Maybe we should apologize." Mori continued

"We were a bit mean" Amou admitted.

"Trust me, we should let her anger pass." Nao said with a bit of caution

Miyu and Nao nodded.

"You should never approach her when she's angry…"

**+-END-+**

*Author's note*

It was really short, sorry for that and sorry if it's bad since this is more of a filler chapter. And right now I guess I'm having mental block or something. *sigh* anyhow…I'm not sure when I'll be able to update soon since I'm not at home right now and the computer at home has a little problem so…I'm really not sure. Anyway. If you actually took the time to read…thanks


	15. Ch12:This and That

*Author's note*

It's been a long time since I've written another chapter again and I really don't know what I'll put I guess I'll just make it up as I go. So whatever I put I'm not even sure XP

Chapter 12-This and That

**At a Café…**

Kaho sipped the last remains of her orange juice…and continued to slurp the remaining liquid she could get.

"Kahoko" Len said in a firm tone

"What?"

Len sighed. "Is there anything on your mind?" He knew this much about the girl he was dating. He at least knew when something was bothering her.

Kaho lowered her head. But she continued to sip the remaining contents of the glass.

"Promise me you won't laugh"

_Why would I laugh in the first place? _Len thought

"Promise"

She raised her head at a level where she was face to face with him and began to relay her story.

"Well…you know the career form everyone's handing in…"

Len simply nodded in response.

"I haven't returned mine yet…because…"

"Because?"

"I don't know what I'll even put on the first question!"

"That's the reason why you're depressed?" Len queried

"U-huh" and she frowned when she saw that Len had an amused expression

"I'm not being funny!"

"I know. Why don't I help you with it?" he suggested and an image of the angry Hino Kahoko he had witnessed came into his mind for a split second. _Maybe there was more to that than frustration…_

**Elsewhere…**

"You have to decide which one you'll chose" the man said as he opened a reference book for his class.

"Hai, sensei" Tsuchiura replied as he clenched his fist

As he looked at the two sheets of paper that would decide his future…

**Hino residence…**

_**What are your talents?**_

The tip of her mechanical pencil snapped. "I don't have any!"

"That's impossible" Len encouraged

"But I really don't have even a single one! You saw the videos…"

"That has nothing to do with it" He said with honesty and tried to forget the hilarious thing about the videos.

"I really don't have even a single one."

Len heaved a sigh

"Kaho, look at me"

Kaho faced him reluctantly biting her lip.

He cupped her cheek something that he hadn't done for awhile.

"Every person you know will definitely have something good to say about you"

She couldn't help but blush at his compliment

He slowly closed the distance between them with a chaste kiss.

If Kaho was red before she was definitely redder after she was redder than the ripest tomato on a farm.

Len had a light pink tint on his cheeks.

Kaho sat up straight as she began to replace the lead in her mechanical pencil. Len in an almost incoherent voice whispered something in her ear…

"We'll continue when we finish answering this"

She was surprised at what she heard and almost asked if she heard right.

Len was even more surprised with his own words. _I think the coffee that I drank had something weird in it…_

After that, the two of them kept their eyes on the blank sheet of paper that they would be talking over for the rest of the day.

**At a music university…**

"Hihara you better finish up that cake" Yunoki adviced as he closed his laptop and fixed his things.

"Why isn't it still early?"

"Class is going to start in 5 minutes"

"What?! Why didn't you tell me sooner?!"

"I've been telling you twice now, but you're too busy gulping down that cake." Yunoki said a vein ALMOST popping out of his forehead. A thought then came into his mind for his simple amusement

"Isn't that Kahoko Hino?"

Hihara literally knocked down the entire table

"Eh!"

_Good thing I've got all my things with me. _He thought

"Kaho-chan? Where?!"

Yunoki began to laugh out loud…

"Azuma!!" he said gritting his teeth. Gritting his teeth was something he rarely did but when he did he himself didn't know if he was angry or frustrated or just plain confused. Then a thought finally came into his mind.

"It seems you miss Kaho-chan a lot"

Yunoki paused his moment of laughter and smirked

"As if you don't"

And both of them almost smiled at each other before Hihara said…

"We better get to class"

"Before you go on saying that…." He stopped in mid-sentence

"Don't you plan to get your scattered things?"

Hihara observed and looked around his surroundings and knelt to the ground and began picking up everything he could recognize.

"My reaction paper!"

"The presentation materials!"

"My trumpet!!!"

"Good luck with that, I'm going ahead" Yunoki said with a triumphant smile.

"You better remember this day!" Hihara shouted as everyone who passed by stared at him with blank faces.

**+-END-+**

*Author's note*

I hope this chapter was ok. I didn't have an idea on what I was writing. Anyhow that's it for this chapter. Hope you liked it even just a little bit. Sorry if it's a bit short. I don't know when I'll be able to update next I just missed this story a lot.


	16. OMAKE 4

*Author's note*

OMAKE. I really can't make a proper chapter for this. I'm not sure what to put. Anyhow, here it is already

OMAKE 4-Surprise, Surprise

The both of them did not like the sound of that…_I'd rather burn in hell. _Was what they thought, but like any good girl or boy who always follows what their parents say…

"Hai"

They said at the same time. Sighing in silence…and sent each other a-I hate you more by the minute-glare.

Yunoki's grandma and Komatsu Shoin almost smirked at each other as if they had one a million dollars through careful collaboration and then they discussed their plans and ideals…

"The wedding should be right after they graduate college" one said

"That would be perfect, that will give them time…"

"The signing

of the contract should be…"

The both of them got lost in the conversation of their guardians and bowed and departed from that part of the garden to a more secluded area.

"This is a nightmare" Lia said.

"This is hell" Yunoki added.

And then both of them couldn't help but chuckle…as Lia took something from a hidden compartment in her kimono…

"Smoking again?"

"Get of my back" she answered as she lit a flame with her silver colored lighter. Curious he asked…

"What does that taste like?"

Lia was caught off guard by his query and she thought about the answer…

"Well…it just gives a different feeling" was all the said

"That's the taste?"

"No, it can taste anyway you like since it sort of hypnotizes you or something" her eyebrows were almost curved into a strange line as she tried to explain everything better.

"You like feeling like that?"

"In a dump like this place…that helps you relax" she smirked

"You're calling my house a dump?"

She nodded and Yunoki returned her smirk with an equal one and said…

"Yours must be worst"

She stuck her tongue out again.

"Only children do that"

"Grandpa" she taunted

And the name-calling started again…as Lia finished her cigarette.

"Lesbian"

"Lady"

And until they finally ran out of names to call each other…

"Lia!" A husky and steady voice said

"Father…"

"It's time to go home" he called as he had his arms in his back. One of his eyebrows were raised next to him was Yunoki's grandma as she made a signal for him to go along as well.

He accompanied them until the outside door as he saw a chauffeur open the door for them. Lia was back to her composed and behaved expression but she stole a glance at Yunoki…he greeted it with his same amused face and she smirked and stuck her tongue out again. When the car drove away…

"Some people would mistake that gesture for something else…"

**+-END-+**

*Author's note*

I know this one wasn't that good…But that was the plot that came out of my head. Anyhow, that ' s all. Sorry for the late update again. But I guess this is the earliest that I can manage.


	17. Ch13:Impulses

*Author's note*

Sigh…I really don't know how to write the next chapter…Yesterday and today was no classes because of the storm…although it's not the time to be happy since many people lost homes and lives because of this particular storm. :(( It makes me guilty wanting for school to be suspended and this is what happens…Next time, if ever school will be suspended I wish that the storm was only a drizzle which will damage NOTHING AS IN NOTHING. Anyhow, here it is already….I got inspired to write this after reading a certain manga.

Chapter 13-Impulses

Kahoko Hino always kept her thoughts as organized as she could. She tried to balance studies and fun without neglecting neither but now a third element came in which messed up her mind… Now, she couldn't do both since all she thought about at this moment was him…

**+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-**

Len Tsukimori didn't like attention…But that was contradicting to his actions since he loved performing on stage and competing in various concours…In that situation, who wouldn't be noticed?

Being noticed was not the only factor at times it included adoration…He was used to girls and even the acquaintances of his parents who fawned over him and wanted to impress him in a way that he did to them. Yet, she only sought the attention of one girl…

**Seiso Academy…**

"Len?"

"Mm?"

"I…" Kahoko began…and she didn't know what to say next…

"Nothing…" she finished

"Kahoko?"'

"Yeah?"

"Nevermind" Len finalized.

Both of them sighed at the same time…and looked at each other in surprise…

Kaho smiled but Len kept his face serious.

"Will you…" Len began

"Go with me to town?" he asked.

"Huh?" The question was suddenly placed on her and she nodded in acknowledgement. _To town? _She wondered what they would do there since Len wasn't really the type to go out much…

Len didn't know what came out of his mouth as well…he wanted to say _house…_but what came out was town. _What the hell will we do there? _He asked himself.

Suddenly the bell chimed…Lunch break was over.

"Next period is Mr. Nakanishi!" Kaho exclaimed fixing her lunchbox…and getting ready to go…

"Bye Len, see you later!"

"Wait" Len grabbed her hand

Kaho turned back to look at him.

"I'll accompany you until there" he said as fast as he could

Kaho tried to hold back a chuckle…

"Ok. But we'll have to run"

"Run?" Before that thought was processed in Len's brain…She dragged her with amazing strength and speed down the stairs to the General Ed department. He almost tripped but managed to gain balance and caught himself before falling and gradually positioned to dash. In less than a minute, they were there.

_Did she eat some spinach or something?_ He asked himself taking a deep breath. He noticed that Kaho was trying to catch her breath as well.

"Kaho-chan" Miu approached her with a smile…and said…

"All the teachers had a meeting, It's Free period!"

"Eh?!" she said still huffing some air.

"Well…I'll go ahead" Miu said focusing her eyes at Kaho and trying to hide a small smirk.

Kaho noticed her expression and was going to go after her and complain about the weird expression…For the second time…Len grabbed her hand. He raised an eyebrow…his face almost emotionless…

She wondered…_Did I make him mad? _

"L-Len?"

Without speaking Len brought her to a corner and put his lips next to hers…

"There was some rice" he explained…

This time, he put his lips next to her neck…and pressed them against her almost exposed neck.

"Was there rice again?"

"No. It's just to remind you that I'm here…"

"?"

"You keep walking around without even noticing me…" Len ruffled her hair.

"See you later" he said as he walked away.

She touched her neck to the spot where Len kissed it…and she sighed…

"How am I supposed to hide this?"

Before going back to the room she went to the bathroom…she splashed her face with water…and remembered what Len did to her…He left a hickey…Luckily, she remembered she had a spare band aid in her bag. In the first place the neck was a weird place to get a wound or scratch.

**Dismissal…**

"Where are we going anyway?" Kaho asked not even hiding her curiosity

"I don't know…" Len replied…he hardly used those words.

"Where would you like to go?" that was the first time he used that question on anyone.

"Hmm…How about the park?" she suggested. Smiling enthusiastically…

They sat at a bench…and that's when IT began…

"Hey, let's buy some ice cream!" as she saw an ice cream truck. While eating the strawberry-flavored ice cream…bits of it were on her face…Before he even got a chance to remove them…she suddenly said…

"You know what's good with ice cream?"

"Uh…What?" Len asked although a part of him was somehow forced to reply…

"Dip it with fries!" and she dragged him to Mcdonalds…

As he looked around…he thought to himself…_I missed this place…a little…_

Kaho bought the largest fries on take-out and she bought another ice cream cone (Vanilla this time) and dipped the fries to the ice cream…She made Len take a bite…_Not half bad… _but there was no way that he was going to say that out loud.

They settled on a seat near the park watching the sun set.

Suddenly…Kaho put her hand on her stomach and Len noticed that her expression suddenly became sad…as if in pain…she almost gritted her teeth and her eyes were closed…tears threatening to fall…

"What's wrong?" he asked as calmly as his voice could manage in that situation.

She tried to smile and put her head on his shoulder…

"It's nothing…"

"It can't be nothing." He argued…_Just tell me…_

"I just want to stay like this…and it seemed that her expression softened a bit…

"This happens to me every month…" she said as she breathed out…closing her eyes as she rested her head on Len's broad shoulder. She fell asleep…

That was the first time that Len took more than 30 minutes to figure something out… =)

He noticed the band aid that she used to hide the mark that he made…Very gently he removed it…_You don't need to hide it_

He breathed in the scent of her shampoo…_Strawberry…_He kissed the top of her head…

Very gently his lips explored all parts near her face without waking her up…

*Author's note*

Well. That's all sorry if it's a bit…well I don't know… anyhow. I'll try to update soon. This chapter was sort of done out of impulse :P


	18. Ch14:Reunion

*Author's note*

This is a particularly early update  and I know the last one was a bit…I can't explain but there was something different about it which made it off. Anyhow, here's the next chapter already.

Chapter 14-Reunion

**Seiso Academy…**

A Limousine parked near the school gates…waiting for the sound of the bell signaling that classes were over.

Today was the last day of school …In less than 3 months…the 2nd year s would be 3rd years and the freshmen would be sophomores. And the two men waited in anticipation inside the vehicle

The first years were the first to walk out of the gates. They saw the familiar figure of a light-blond haired boy and a light-green haired girl chatting casually. Carrying their respective instruments as they walked through the gate…

They stopped for awhile when they saw the car. They definitely recognized it. As the window opened they saw two heads bob up…smiling.

**Class 2-A **

"Tsukimori, we'll leave the research to you" his seatmate whispered to him after the teacher had discussed the details of the group work.

"If you're not willing to do anything then I'll submit mine individually" he said sharply, his voice was calm and he kept his face directed to the board. Occasionally jotting down notes…

The guy kept himself from gritting his teeth and muttered something almost incoercible but Len managed to hear it.

"Ever since you got a girlfriend you've become cockier"

Len clenched one of his fists under his table. He wanted to use that hand to punch the guy for involving Kahoko in the argument…This was one of the few times when he let his irritation almost overcome him.

After the teacher left one of their other group mate approached his seatmate.

"What's his problem?"

"Can't do all the work, busy playing around with his girl"

The way they said it made him want to strangle the guy even more. Then a thought came to him. Something that commonly wasn't in his head…_You're just jealous._

He took a glance at his wristwatch. He prepared his things and began to make his way towards the General Ed department.

In less than 5 seconds he spotted Kaho dumping the pieces of paper in the waste basket. Without noticing the teacher who was still checking around he carried the basket as Kaho was about to put her hands on it.

"Where will you take this?"

"I can carry it" she argued

But Len was already on his way out of the classroom. She ran after him.

The people who were beginning to leave couldn't believe that Len Tsukimori was actually carrying a garbage container. Some of the girls wished they brought their camera. Others who weren't that fond of him didn't try to hide the amused smirks that they had.

Len kept walking. He was soon at the building's door. Kaho sighed. She led him to the back of the school near the incinerator.

"Let's just leave it here" She muttered…her frown was evident as they went back holding hands.

"You didn't have to let them see you like that."

Len couldn't help but flash his one in a million years smile.

"It doesn't matter" he didn't say anymore and gave her a light peck on her lips. She blushed. Her grip on his hand tightened

Then she let go… "I'll get our bags, so you wait here" before Len could catch her hand she was off running back inside. Nevertheless, he followed her.

Before he even got to the hallway… Kaho was back carrying both of their bags in one hand.

"Did you put a boulder on yours?" she said as she handed his bag to him and she breathed out. Gasping for air…

He was about to speak when…

"Kaho-chan!!"

That voice was something they hadn't heard in awhile.

"Hihara-sempai!" Kaho's voice was nearly as sharp and loud as her senior.

Unconsciously, he ran to her and gave her a hug. Len raised an eyebrow.

"It's just a friendly hug" another voice said.

"Yunoki-sempai"

"Nice to see you again" he greeted smiling…Len nodded in acknowledgement.

"Hi-hara-sem-pai-can't-bre-athe"

"Sorry" he said grinning sheepishly and letting go at the same time...Almost unwillingly.

Yunoki greeted Kaho next…And even after a deal of months had passed. She still recognized the amused smirk that was always hidden in every smile.

"My mother came home to visit and she said she'd like to meet my school friends" he explained as they made their way to Tsuchiura's classroom.

He wasn't there…Some of his classmates said that he was either at the soccer field or at one of the practice rooms.

"Ryou really loves to move around" Kaho said smiling…

"It helps keep me in shape" came the reply as Tsuchiura stood behind them.

Hihara gave him a pat on the back…

"Long time no see, Tsuchi-kun!" His expression was almost blunted as he heard his bizarre nickname from Hihara.

"Let's do without the names"

Yunoki relayed the story again…

"And…Shimizu-kun and Fuyumi-san have gone ahead to the house" he finished

The group made their way to the school gate…They entered the limo. Len and Kaho still holding hands.

In less than 20 minutes they were in front of the Yunoki residence…

One of the butlers came to open the front door and standing at the elevated platform was Yunoki's mother.

"Good afternoon everyone" she said with a smile she was a slender yet tall lady with almond hair and eyes a piercing gold like her son.

Yunoki automatically gave his mother a light peck on the cheek before turning back to everyone.

He led everyone to the living room they were in last time. Fuyuumi and Shimizu were there already chatting with Miyabi as she waved at everyone.

"Tea will be served in a moment"

Len let his eyes roam around the room as he and Kaho momentarily let go of gripping each others hand. He began to notice stuff that he didn't notice before…There was a small table with different picture frames he glanced at it but didn't bother to see whose faces were on it. This room seemed to be at the center of the house since doors seemed to emerge from the walls.

"So…what do we do now?" Hihara inquired turning his head to everyone.

"I have an idea!" Miyabi said.

"Let's all form a circle" she said as she began to move from her spot signaling for everyone to do the same.

"Then?" Len said impatiently…_I can't believe I'm going through this…_

"We play spin the bottle!"

"Huh?" Everyone said in unison.

Miyabi explained the mechanics of the game to everyone then she began to spin the bottle…It stopped and was pointed at…

Hihara.

"Truth or Dare?" Miyabi asked barely controlling the excitement in her voice.

"Uh...Dare?"

"Hmm…"

"Tell anyone in this room, I love you with the most serious face, and then hold his/her hand"

"Eh?"

+-END-+

*Author's note*

I really don't know what I'm writing anymore…I'll try to update soon, I think there was something missing in this chapter. Anyway, that's all for now.


	19. Ch15:Provisions

*Author's note*

After the last chapter I was lost on what to write I somehow managed to get on a track but I don't know if it is considered proper. Anyhow, today was exhausting but after watching La Corda again…I'm inspired to write a new chapter :D

Chapter 15-Provisions

Everyone frowned…well everyone except Miyabi. She was busy giggling to realize that her brother was ready to send a death glare.

"Hurry up Hihara-san!"

Hihara's eyes traveled to everyone in the room…and it was evidently noticeable that his eyes always took the longest when it was aimed at Kaho and it stopped roaming in her direction.

Kaho didn't know how to react…at first she thought that he meant to say the statement to Len…she tried to hide her nervousness but it wasn't like it would be serious, right?

"I…" he began…as his hands clenched into fists…his eyes focused on her…he gradually turned beet red and he closed his eyes and the words flowed freely from there.

"Don't forget that you have to hold his or her hand" Miyabi interjected

Len's eyes narrowed…this was getting out of hand…he didn't want to hear what would come next…

"LOVE YOU" and his eyes were on her to see how she would react…but he saw that she was looking at him with a dumbfounded expression.

He wanted to literally turn his head to one side and go insane when he saw that pair of hands was holding his own.

Miyabi was the first one to be surprised then break into complete laughter and Hihara automatically dropped his hands…and soon everyone followed…

Tsuchiura was desperately trying to hold back but a slight chuckle still escaped him. Yunoki and Fuyuumi tried to smile normally.

Even the sleepy Shimizu seemed to be smiling brightly.

Kaho didn't know how to react. Everything came suddenly…surprise then laughter and she couldn't hold the laughter that escaped.

Len wanted to strangle someone…particularly almost anyone in the room, Miyabi for suggesting to play the game along with the absurd dare, Hihara for agreeing to the absurd dare, Tsuchiura, Yunoki, Fuyuumi, Shimizu and even Kahoko for finding it so amusing …and himself for actually being the victim.

"S-sorry about that Tsukimori…" Hihara's face was still as red as a tomato…probably he was as (if not more) embarrassed as Len.

He tried to not glare at him and just nodded to acknowledge that he didn't mind.

"I think we should stop this absurd game" he said in a neutral voice to at least not seem to harsh…even after he lost a part of his dignity and pride.

"Yes, that is the best option" Yunoki added.

Miyabi was going to protest…but then…

One of the doors opened and a young girl wearing a kimono approached Yunoki and bowed.

"Azuma-sama, the madam would like to speak with you"

"I'll go to her just as soon as I've accompanied everyone to the dining room"

"Dining room?" Tsuchiura echoed.

Hihara's spirit lightened up as his brain processed the thought of food.

"Food!" he said almost shouting.

Kaho was the first to hesitate.

"We really couldn't…"

Fuyuumi nodded in agreement…also hesitant to accept.

"We all haven't seen each other and all of us should take this opportunity to talk about what's been going on" Yunoki persisted

"That's right, Please stay for dinner!" Miyabi insisted.

Kaho sighed…actually she was getting hungry…might as well accept the offer…she was about to stand up…before Len caught her hand and that kept her from standing from her spot.

He tried to keep himself from squeezing her hand…and it was impossible for everyone else not to notice his sudden action.

But nobody could react otherwise except pretend not to notice.

Len was the first to stand as he helped Kaho up…and then everyone made their way to the dining room.

The room was spacious and there were more than enough chairs for everyone…at the head of the table was Yunoki's mother and she was smiling.

"Please help yourself to the food"

All kinds of dishes from chicken to salad were laid on the table and Hihara had to struggle to prevent himself from drooling.

After the meal, her mother engaged in conversation bit by bit by asking what instrument each one played and she occasionally expressed her thoughts about the concours.

"I wished that I had seen your performances, it was definitely something worth anticipating" and her eyes stopped on her son as she flashed a smile at him and he did so in return. For a while, her sight was also rested at Kaho, then she blurted out…

"Is she your girlfriend?" she inquired

"ME?!"

"N-no…" and she didn't know how to continue.

"You've got it wrong mother, her boyfriend is Tsukimori-kun" he replied calmly with a smile.

Len had to keep himself from frowning.

"Oh, please forgive me"

Not long after that everyone got ready to leave. Mother and son accompanied them until the door…

"I hope to see you all again soon" she bid them farewell.

Yunoki brought them all to their homes earning slight hesitation and protest once again from Kaho and Fuyuumi.

The explaining for going home late was done by Yunoki and Kaho's family could only keep their mouth agape because of the formal apology.

Kimiko rubbed Kaho's head after Yunoki bowed and left.

"How come you know such cool people?!"

**The next day…**

The first thing she saw was a big frown and she didn't know what she did wrong.

_Why is he mad?_

Despite his foul mood, Len still kept one of his hands bound to her.

"Len?" she said hesitantly. He turned his head to look and inquire.

"Are you okay?"

_That didn't sound right…_

"Of course" he replied with a hint of formality, he turned his head back on the road ahead.

She could feel the tension creeping into her.

_Definitely mad!_

"Today" Len began…

"My parents aren't home and if you'd approve, I'd like to take you to our house" he finished in his most confident voice and he looked at her for a sign of approval.

"Y-yeah..." Kaho replied and she instantly felt Len's grip tighten.

It increased and eased the tension at the same time and she tried to be carefree and didn't understand the implications of the offer.

**+-END-+**

*Author's note*

Sorry if this chapter sucked…it was the best I could think of…I'm just making everything up as I go.


	20. OMAKE 5

*Author's note*

This omake chapter is really very random the events, words and everything seem to just pop out.

OMAKE 5-Encounter

Yunoki frowned. It was a weekend and there was nothing to do.

He thought about his options

_There's nothing to do outside…_

Then something finally came into his mind.

_That seems like the best thing to do._

He took out his flute and began to wonder what song to play.

He browsed through the set of sheet music next to it.

Then he decided on 'Partita' the piece he played in the 3rd round of the concours.

_Taking first place in that selection never crossed my mind…_

An image of Kaho crying came into his mind.

_Perhaps that was your most painful expression from you that I saw…but it didn't last for long…_

One of the sliding doors opened as one of their helpers said…

"Azuma-sama, you have a guest"

She made way to let a certain green-haired guy enter the room almost running with excitement.

"Azuma! There's this new café and I just had to come with someone…so…" he didn't know how to continue his statement.

"Good morning Kazuki…" he began.

"Ah, Good morning" Hihara laughed sheepishly realizing he forgot to greet him before blurting out his invitation.

"Just let me get changed and we'll go"

His expression lightened up and he nodded as Yunoki exited the room to change into proper clothes.

He sported the usual plain white polo and blue pants.

Hihara was wearing a blue t-shirt paired up with below the knee shorts…** (the ones with a lot of pockets I can't really describe clothes well…)**

"We should go by car…" Yunoki proposed.

"No! we should walk its less than a block away from your house!" Hihara said with a grin.

Throughout the walk, Hihara was talking animatedly about what dessert he should try and the perfect drink that would go along with it. Yunoki just approved everything he suggested.

_This is better than staying at home with nothing to do…_

They took a seat outside.

"I guess many people wanted to check the place out" Hihara said as he noticed that most of the tables were already filled up.

"Eh, is that Kaho-chan?" Hihara exclaimed

Yunoki looked at the direction he was looking at and indeed saw Kahoko Hino with her boyfriend Len Tsukimori. They were at a table across from them.

Kaho was eating a strawberry cake while Len was taking a sip from his coffee.

_Maybe I should interrupt them…Perhaps I should tease them a bit? _Yunoki thought.

As if reading his thoughts…

"Azuma, you shouldn't bother them" Hihara said with a serious expression but soon he began to smile again.

"I was just planning to" He replied in defense.

"Uh-huh"

"You know me too well, Kazuki"

"The credit for that goes to Kaho-chan!" a slight blush crept on his face.

"True" he said with a smirk that was almost a smile.

A waitress approached them…

"Excuse me sir, would you like to order now?" She inquired.

"Oh, I'll take a blueberry cheesecake and an orange juice" Hihara said.

She jotted down his order.

Yunoki looked up to see the face of the girl and was shocked to see the familiar layered black hair and the gold eyes. He stared at her

Lia looked at Yunoki next as she also began to stare…

"You?!" She blurted out.

"Eh?" Hihara said as the direction of his stare changed from Yunoki to Lia.

**+-END-+**

*Author's note*

I'm not sure how this kind of plot came into my mind. Anyway….that's about it for the omake and the next chapter well I'm still trying to plan the events. So…hope this one was okay.


	21. Ch16:Out of Focus

*Author's note*

Writing this chapter even though I'm barely conscious…

Chapter 16-Out of Focus

**+-Flashback-+**

"Len, we'll be going on a music tour for 3 days" his father declared

"We've prepared your food so just reheat it, okay?" his mother advised.

He averted his eyes from the music sheet he was looking at to focus his attention on his parents as he nodded.

"Have a safe trip"

His father smiled in acknowledgement. "I must do some last minute packing"

Hamai Misa was about to follow but she stopped midway and said…

"You should invite Hino-chan" after that she followed her husband to prepare the luggage, she left with a smirk on her face as her son pondered on the suggestion.

**+-End of Flashback-+**

**Class 2-A**

So…that was it…his mother gave him the idea and he just found himself asking Kaho if she could come.

She said yes, he stopped writing the lecture on the board as the tip of his pen nearly snapped.

_There isn't anything to do there…_

But then he remembered something that would keep the both of them entertained…_**Music…**_

He nearly sighed…This was very unlike him to worry about these kinds of things.

**Class 2-2**

A sigh of relief followed by a mutter of "Thank goodness" was heard from a redhead violinist.

She sat down on her chair...she let her head rest on her table.

"Nice of you to join us, Hino-san"

Her eyes grew wide as saucers as she saw that the teacher was already there, arms crossed and eyebrow raised.

She stood up from her chair and bowed as low as she could.

"Gomenasai, sensei!"

"Hai, Hai, remember to see me during breaktime" she reminded before continuing her discussion.

She nodded and sighed once again.

_I was already rushing on my way, after talking to Len I completely forgot that Okuda-sensei is always early…_

"Poor Kaho-chan…" Mio said in a low whisper.

"Do your best, Kaho" Nao whispered from behind.

She half-looked in their direction and tried to flash a smile.

**Faculty Room…(break time)**

Okuda-sensei brought out some handouts.

"Please bring this to Takumi-sensei in the music department"

"Hai" she simply said taking the pile of handouts.

She had to turn her head to the left side to see the road where she was walking. She was about to descend a flight of stairs…when…

"You're punishing yourself" a deep voice that she would recognize even with her eyes closed.

"Ryou…"

Before she could say anything more he took more than half of the pile that she was carrying.

"Hey, I can carry…"

"No need, just show me the way" he interrupted before she could protest.

She smiled…_You're even friendlier than my real big brother…_although, she couldn't say it out loud.

"Thanks a lot" she muttered just loud enough for him to hear.

He didn't reply as they entered the music departments' faculty room.

Kaho instantly saw Takumi-sensei who stood out among everyone wearing a hat inside room. **(You know like those MJ style hats, the black ones)**

"Ano…Takumi-sensei, the handouts that Okuda-sensei wants to give you"

He turned around still sitting on his chair as he stood up, dropped his hat, winked…

"Thanks"

Both of them taught at the same time…

_What's with this teacher?!_

Footsteps signaled that somebody else was going to talk to the strange teacher.

"Speak of the devil" Tsuchiura said in a voice that only Kaho could hear.

"You wanted to speak to me, sensei"

There was no mistake that proud and elegant voice could be none other than him.

Len's expression was calm as he faced the teacher. His eyes traveled to Kaho and Tsuchiura…_Why are they together?_

Kaho's eyes were nearly glued to Len as she unwillingly exited the room and tried to wave a faint 'bye' to Len.

She and Tsuchiura soon parted ways as she made her way back to her classroom. Len's serious expression was still tattooed to her head.

She recalled his invitation…

"_I'd like to take you to our house" _

_Without his parents?_

For some unknown reason to her…she suddenly blushed.

She buried her face on top of her desk.

**Lunch…**

"Kaho-chan you seem uptight today" Mio said eating a piece of the rolled egg.

"Are you feeling okay?" Nao said worried.

She glanced at her two friends and saw that they had worried expressions.

"Sorry, I slept late yesterday, so…" she said even though that was only an excuse…since that always happened. The tension all started from the moment she talked with Len this morning.

"You always sleep late…" Nao replied. For a split second she thought they wouldn't believe her reason…

"So…you shouldn't be stressed because of that…" Mio advised…

"I know we should go to that cake shop…" she continued…

The invitation was tempting but she had to decline…

"I'm sorry I can't go today…" she said with guilt.

But when she looked at them both of them was grinning…

"Is it because of your date with Tsukimori-kun?" they said in unison.

"No!" but her face betrayed her statement as a light red beet was on her cheeks.

"You say that yet…" Nao began…

"…you're blushing!!" Mio finished

She sighed and sipped the last contents of her orange juice.

It was impossible to contain the grins plastered on their faces.

That just made everything more awkward.

**Dismissal…**

Len surveyed the room making sure that class was over before attempting to enter the room.

But before he could even take one step inside Kaho had already run to the front door…

"Sorry…did you wait long?"

"Iie" was all he said as he walked ahead of her.

She waved goodbye to Mio and Nao who muttered a 'good luck' to her.

Actually, she was a little disappointed since a part of her was expecting that he would at least take her hand as they walked.

They were already outside the school gates and Len was still walking ahead without even glancing back at her.

_At least look at me…_she said silently pouting.

"A while ago…" Len began.

_He's finally talking! _

"Why were you with Tsuchiura-san?" it was awkward and annoying to add –san or to even call him by his surname since when they talk he barely addressed the pianist directly.

"He was just helping me with the handouts that I had to give to the teacher" she explained puzzled by the question.

She was about to ask why but Len took her hand and held her wrist tightly as he kissed her passionately.

He pulled away and Kaho was gasping for air…she muttered a weak 'stop' but Len didn't listen.

His lips continued to attack hers.

He was aggressive; it seemed as If he was devouring her mouth.

His tongue slowly made entrance as he did it more quick but precise in every movement.

It was different from the usual Len who was always calm and composed. This one appeared to be impatient and irritated.

**+-END-+**

*Author's note*

Hope this chapter was okay…I'm not really sure how this plot formulated in my mind but I guess when I made this story I didn't include a lot of misunderstandings and problems between the couple…:D Hope it wasn't too bad.


	22. Ch17:Misunderstanding

*Author's note*

I know this update is later than an eternity…so…Sorry…a plot is formulating in my head right now but I don't if it's any good. Anyway, without further delay here's the next chapter already!

Chapter 17 -Misunderstanding

The moment he let go of her lips…she tried to break free of his iron-steel grip on her shoulders…

"Len…you're hurting me…"

It was as if he didn't here it…she tried to look him in the eye and it seemed that his eyes were burning and intense…he wasn't blinking, his eyes were solely focused on her yet it was like that of an eagle devouring its prey. It was scary.

He forcefully kissed her again and if the passion wasn't the same it heightened to a new level.

His tongue made contact with hers as he explored every part of her mouth with strong urge and speed.

Before she knew it, he was already licking her neck. It made her shiver, unable to take it, using all of her strength, she pushed him away.

"Stop it!"

That finally had an effect on Len as his expression changed from one of uncontrollable desire to that of guilt.

"I…I'm sorry" he muttered…he slowly made an attempt to gaze at her expression…he saw one of fear and uneasiness.

"I don't think I can go to your place…sorry..." she said the words slowly…and each word pierced Len of the mistake he just made.

She walked the other direction…He grabbed her hand

"I'll walk you home…" he offered

She tried to smile… "No need" and she ran.

_Jerk! Idiot! _He told himself. This was different from her fears...Since this time he feared it as well…Kaho was afraid of him.

He couldn't explain it…He hated the thought of seeing Tsuchiura Ryoutarou being so friendly wit her and her being so welcoming and friendly to him as well. It made him uneasy, irritated and somehow…insecure.

He might as well go home and formulate a proper and sincere apology.

When he got home, he immediately thought of calling her and decided to give it a try.

It was her mom who answered…

"Tsukimori-kun? I'm sorry she's busy with homework…perhaps tomorrow?" she suggested.

"Thank you very much, Ma'am"

It was an excuse; he could tell from the tone of her mother's voice and no matter how much homework they both had they at least took 5 minutes off to talk to each other.

_In addition to being scared she's also mad…great! _

**The next day…**

"Kaho-chan?" A concerned voice called.

"Mio…"

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah" she muttered lifelessly.

"Not with Tsukimori today?" Nao inquired out of the blue…she didn't reply…her eyes seemed more of a liquid as she contemplated on the answer herself. The tears threatened to fall.

The trip to the classroom became silent and lifeless as her two best friends saw her walking with her head down.

"Ne, Kaho-chan won't you tell us what happened?"

She tried to flash a smile…

"I was the one who got mad so suddenly…but.."

"But?"

"I couldn't help it…he was so scary…"

Mio nearly gasped as Nao helped herself from gritting her teeth.

"What did he do to you?"

"He…forced a kiss on me…" she whispered.

Mio gave her a big hug as Nao comfortingly placed her hand on her shoulder.

"Kahoko.." it was a familiar voice which somehow she was hesitant to listen to at the moment.

Mio and Nao nearly glared at the person in question.

"Tsukimori…you…" Nao stated but before she could continue Kaho put her hand on Nao's shoulder signaling to not continue what she was about to say.

Mio slowly dragged Nao away who was between the couple…

"Kaho-chan, we'll wait for you by the gate"

Many students who were passing by looked at them questioningly and curiously.

"I'm sorry…" he began.

"I made you feel uncomfortable…"

She looked up at him and saw his sincere face…it was agonizing to watch his face which usually displayed confidence to be so depressed and apologetic.

"I…"

"So…until you feel comfortable seeing me…I won't go near you…" and along with that came a sad smile.

She couldn't believe what she was hearing…She wanted to protest…She wanted to say NO but no words came out of her mouth.

"Take care" was his final words.

She could only watch at his retreating figure.

_This is for the best…Don't look back…_Len told himself as he mustered up all his restrain to never look back and continue walking.

This made her want to cry but deciding that nothing would happen with that she walked towards the gate and tried to keep her head raised and to hide the unhappiness which grew greater.

She wanted to run back to Len at this very moment and say that she had forgotten everything...yet she wasn't confident…

Mio and Nao immediately inquired on what happened, she simply replied…

"We just talked" and forced a smile that didn't convince the two of them yet served as a signal that they shouldn't try to find out more.

**Lunch time…**

"Kaho, you're not eating?"

"I'm not hungry…"

She took her violin…

"I'll just practice for awhile"

"What about lunch?"

"I'll be back soon" she replied swiftly as she ran...She ended up at the back of school grounds…She immediately took out her violin…she pondered on what song to play…

Before she could even think of it her hands were already playing the intro of Ave Maria.

She smiled remembering the piece that she loved but along with it was the fresh new sadness. Her tears fell.

She only made it halfway…as she knelt on the ground and let her tears flow…

"I don't want you to stay away from me" she declared although she knew that the wind was the only one who could hear her plea.

"Kaho-sempai?" It was the mellow voice of her kouhai

"Shimizu-kun…" she quickly wiped away the tears on her face.

"What's wrong?" He asked in a less sleepy voice which seemed to be more concerned.

"It's nothing…"

"Nothing…yet you're crying…" It was a remark you usually didn't hear from someone like Shimizu.

"Well…" she didn't know how to proceed.

"Lack of proper communication?" as the words came out; she tested how they appeared when heard…

"With Tsukimori-sempai?"

"How…How did you know?"She wondered if it was that obvious.

"I think Tsukimori-sempai is the only one that can make you cry like that"

**+-END-+**

*Author's note*

LAME! I know, I know…I really don't know how to make a proper chapter anymore…I'll need much more practice. So if you actually took the time to read it, thanks. I know it's weird, distorted, and lame and did I mention weird already? Well…sorry if the plot is so messy.


	23. Ch18:Waking up

*Author's note*

I know this update took longer than forever, and the main reason is my laziness so I'm sorry to those who were actually waiting for an update, I haven't written a chapter in a long time so I guess the feeling is new again.

Chapter 18-Waking up

"Kahoko! It's time for school!" her mother shouted from downstairs…

She continued to bury her face under the covers…and after awhile she heard footsteps ascending the stairs as her mother barged in her room.

"Didn't you hear me? You're going to be late!" She asked nearly irritated and almost out of breath from moving around so much.

"I…I don't feel so good today…"

She was about to open her mouth to convince her of getting up again, then she put that on hold as she sat by her daughter's bed.

Kaho unwillingly pulled the covers out of her face…automatically her mother put a hand on her forehead...

"You don't seem to have a fever…" there was a hint of concern on her voice.

All the events of yesterday were still fresh in her head, and she buried her face once again under the covers.

"Alright, I'll let you skip school for today, but tomorrow no more excuses" she said firmly yet she wondered what kept her daughter so depressed and lifeless.

**At a certain corridor in the General-Ed Department….**

Mio and Nao walked with worried faces and occasionally looked at each other to find a possible solution to their bestfriend's dilemma.

"Kaho, isn't with you today?" A deep, husky voice said.

"Tsuchiura-san" Nao acknowledged.

"She didn't come to school today" Mio replied

"Is she sick?" Tsuchiura asked abruptly with tension in his voice.

"She seemed fine yesterday…but…"

"But?" he urged them to continue…

"She sounded depressed" Nao continued.

"Depressed…" Tsuchiura wanted them to explain everything more…but one sentence explained it all…

"I think she had a fight with Tsukimori-san" Mio blurted out and Nao nearly glared at her for spilling and after a small wave Tsuchiura left and ran to the direction of the Music department. They wondered if they made the situation worse or if this would actually help with the problem.

In less than a minute, Tsuchiura was already in front of class 2-A, he asked a music student by the door where Len was and he pointed his desk where the man in question was indeed sitting quietly.

A few strides and he was already standing before him, and said…

"I need to talk to you"

Len complied without saying a word and lifelessly stood up.

They went to a part of the corridor near the stairs that students usually didn't stay at.

Len couldn't even be bothered to fight with Tsuchiura today…For the whole time, since yesterday and the day before that he felt pathetic and weak.

"Tsukimori!" before Len could even fully turn his head in Tsuchiura's direction his jaw was greeted with his fist.

"Why did you…"

"You have some nerve, to make Kaho sad!" he interrupted.

He lowered his head…and the image of Kaho looking so scared and sad came back to him…

"Are you mute or something?!" Tsuchiura asked with a mix of anger and irritation.

"It's my fault…" Len acknowledged.

The tone of his voice made Tsuchiura wonder more on what actually transpired between the two of them.

"Kaho's absent today"

Len raised his head yet his expression was still that of someone lost.

Tsuchiura irritated, clenched his fist and said

"I don't remember giving up Kaho to such a weak guy like you"

That hit Len like an arrow.

He put a hand on his forehead, what he needed to do was very clear, he didn't need to think he simply had to do it.

He made up his resolve to go straight there as soon as school ended.

**Dismissal…**

"Ano…Tsukimori-sempai…" a timid voice called out.

"Fuyuumi-san" Len immediately turned to her direction; it was rare of her to address him.

"I heard that Kaho-sempai is absent…" she began…and he noticed something elegantly wrapped in her hand with a ribbon…

"I made cookies for her…so…maybe…" She couldn't put the last few in words…

"If it's alright with you, then I'll give them to her today…since I'm planning to visit her" Len declared in the friendliest voice he could manage although he had nothing against Fuyuumi in general and she was also a close friend of Kaho so he shoud learn to be more nice to her.

Fuyuumi lightened up after hearing those words…

"Arigato Gozaimasu, Sempai" she said handing him the cookies.

He nodded as a reply and continued walking.

He looked back and was slightly surprised to see her talking animatedly with Shimizu…

For an instant a small smile played on his lips, _That isn't something you see everyday._

From seeing that his thoughts couldn't help coming back to Kaho herself, she would have wanted to see that sight as well…it would have been better appreciated by her.

He decided to put that aside and solely focused on reaching his destination.

**Hino residence…**

He was going to ring the doorbell…but before he could…

"It's the boyfriend" a deep voice said

"Len-kun?" Kimiko echoed.

They were carrying groceries.

Kimiko fumbled with her keys, opened the door…

"Please come in"

Kuniharu made a gesture with his hands for him to go in first and then he followed.

They asked him to sit in the living room while they called Kaho…he was disturbed by her sister's remark…

"She's been in bed all day…Haru why don't you go call her"

He obliged and ascended the stairs.

"Kaho, you've got a visitor" He said outside her door before knocking and for the first few minutes there was no response.

**Downstairs…**

"Do you want coffee or juice?"

"No thank you, I just…"

"Never say no in this house, c'mon what do you want?" she insisted…

Not wanting to argue further, "Coffee please" he replied.

Kaho's sister made her way to the kitchen to prepare, after awhile he was greeted by her mother.

After formally greeting him and asking how he was doing, she casually asked…

"Tsukimori-san, I hope you don't mind me asking…"

He raised his head ready to answer her inquiry.

"Did you have a fight with Kahoko?"

He wasn't sure himself…all he knew was that he made her sad and angry and that was never his intention.

"We had a little misunderstanding…" he began…there was no point in beating around the bush.

"It was my fault…"

Kaho's mother listened intently.

**Upstairs…**

"Dummy, if you don't come out of there I'll tell the visitor all of your embarrassing moments"

Kaho unwillingly opened the door, still in her PJ's, she remained quite.

Kuniharu expected her to get annoyed and shout at him like the usual…

"Who is it?"

"It's your boyfriend"

That brought alarm to her face as she rushed to get back in her room, before she could close the door, he stopped her.

"You should at least listen to what he has to say"

Knowing that her brother wouldn't allow her to lock herself up in her room, she decided to change out of her Pajamas and put on one of her t-shirts and shorts, it was one of her comfiest clothes yet it didn't relax the tension she was feeling as she descended the stairs she only got halfway before dropping to the ground and sitting on the steps.

"I forced her into something she didn't like."

_Len's voice…_she hadn't heard it in awhile.

"I made a mistake, and hurt her so I want to reconcile with her if you will allow me" Len bowed his head to her mother.

"You don't need to ask permission from me, I just hope you're really sincere" her mother replied

Len was a proud man who was a perfectionist but this time he acknowledged that he made a mistake and wanted to apologize…that made Kaho smile…she just couldn't find the right time to show herself.

"I don't think you need to say those words again" Kuniharu said loudly as he dragged Kaho to the living room.

_Aniki, I'll strangle you! _She threatened in her head.

Before she knew it, Len was already standing before her.

"Gomenasai"

"It's fine…" was all she managed to say.

"It was a moment of possessiveness…" each word seemed to be said in a lower voice and it was probably intended only for Kaho to hear.

After a long while, she finally smiled and without thinking hugged him.

Len shocked by her sudden action stiffly hugged her back, not forgetting that her mother and brother were watching.

Her brother didn't seem to mind and her mother simply smiled at them and said

"I'm going to cook dinner"

Although an outburst did come out when the door clicked open and the breadwinner of the house entered.

"I'm home"

He was going to call for his wife but dropped his suitcase instead after seeing his daughter and her boyfriend hugging.

"Displaying affection right in front of me" flames seemed to emerge from him as a vein pops on his head.

The couple suddenly let go of each other, blushing with embarrassment

"Kahoko Hino, you have a lot of explaining to do" her father scolded.

_Uh-Oh…_

+-END-+

*Author's note*

This was a long chapter compared to the last…and I know Len has become way OOC. Thanks if you actually took the time to read, finally updating actually made me feel good.


	24. OMAKE 6

*Author's note*

The plot of the last OMAKE although It was random I enjoyed writing it a lot. I don't know how this next one will turn out hopefully something good forms in my brain.

OMAKE 6-Confusion

Lia continued to stare…that was what Yunoki planned to do as well, until he thought…_Too un-cool._

Realizing Hihara was there with him, he might as well try to be nice, even though he knew of this true nature that still wouldn't stop him from scolding him about being nicer.

"Good Day to you, Lia-san"

Lia was obviously freaked out by his greeting. _He's a customer. _She reminded herself.

"Same to you Azuma-san, please tell me what you would like" She flashed her 100% angelic smile.

Although both of them were grinning, they could read each others thoughts.

_You could win the award for best actress…_

…_Shut up, Jerk, I can't believe I'd have to serve you of all people_

_I should make your job harder…_

_Just try and I'll strangle you…_

Their mental conversation was cut short by the clueless Hihara.

"You two know each other?" he inquired.

"Our families are good friends, right Lia-san?" Yunoki said not wanting to enumerate further.

Lia nodded in acknowledgement. "Now, please tell me what you would like" _I want to get away from you as soon as possible._

_The sooner the better _Yunoki added.

"A cup of coffee please"

She jotted down the order. "Right away"

Yunoki suppressed a sigh and his eyes traveled to Hihara's smug expression.

"What…exactly…?" He didn't know what he was going to ask the green-haired trumpet-player.

"Azuma, are you sure you're just friends with that girl?" he grinned and it nearly reached up to his ears.

Yunoki raised his eyebrow, "Of course, what are you implying?" _I don't even want to be categorized as friends with her._

"When you saw her it looked as if you were alarmed or disturbed to see her" Hihara explained.

"You're eyes were like this big" He continued trying to mimic Yunoki's expression.

"I was just surprised to see her here" he explained and now he didn't hide the slight displeasure that he felt. _What's the need for her to work, when her family is deadly rich?_

He knew the family of Komatsu Shoin, it was a proud, prestigious and had a lot of pedigree. They never had financial troubles so why…

"It looks like you two were trying to hide a secret"

Yunoki couldn't control the sudden shock as Hihara's words registered in his head.

"What type of secret are you imagining?" He inquired out of curiosity.

"Like you two are dating or something" He blurted out, waiting for Yunoki's reaction.

The other party didn't hold in the small chuckle that escaped his lips.

"You've got it completely wrong Kazuki" he stated as he rested his chin on his hand.

"Ah, Hihara-sempai! Yunoki-sempai!" _Great…he didn't want to face that voice right now…_

Maybe faith was cunning and wanted to act against all his wishes, since instead of just waving from afar, Kaho did indeed approach them asking how they were doing. Len obligingly followed after her, only giving a small nod in acknowledgement.

After Hihara told her of he and Yunoki attending the same college, everyone anticipated Yunoki to say something next

"It's a simple yet fun college" was all he said.

Kaho immediately sensed something wrong with the way Yunoki spoke.

_Although, Yunoki-sempai really doesn't say much_

Everyone was interrupted by a sudden beeping sound…

It came from Kaho's watch…

Both Yunoki and Hihara were surprised to see her actually wearing one; it looked more of a sports watch than a normal watch that a girl would usually wear.

"Oh no, Chibi Maruko-chan will be airing in five minutes" she declared.

Len sighed…_I don't see what's so pleasing about that show…_

Yunoki didn't suppress laughing as well as Hihara who grinned and chuckled.

"Kaho-chan actually likes watching anime's for kids" Hihara added still amused by her statement.

She pouted. "Sempai-tachi you're both so mean"

"Kaho, didn't you have to hurry home?" Len reminded.

"Oh, right!" she turned around to run, unknowingly bumping into someone, the cheesecake and juice fell to the ground, but the coffee was aiming to fall on someone else.

It was less than a second, before everyone realized that it was about to fall on the redhead violinist. Before any of the men could react, the girl who Kaho bumped into immediately shielded her from the hot liquid.

The contents spilled on Lia's back, staining her uniform into the color of the decaf coffee.

Kaho gasped as Lia tried to grin at her despite the scorching hot feeling on her back.

"Are you okay, Miss?" I'm sorry for my clumsiness" she apologized, bowing.

Guilt crashed down on Kaho, her hands didn't know where to go, so she put them together and squeezed them tight.

"I should be the one to apologize, I'm so sorry…" she bowed lower.

A hand immediately grabbed Lia's. It was none other than Yunoki, who was usually cool and composed, was rushing to take Lia inside the café.

"Hino-san please come with me, let's take her to the staff room" he nearly ran inside, as he only asked Lia where it was located.

As they stood at the door of the room...Yunoki said…

"Please help her treat her burns" he requested from Kaho.

**+-END-+**

*Author's note*

This seemed to long to be an OMAKE :)) Sorry if it was long and dragging but I just didn't know where to cut it off :D Thanks if you actually took the time to read.


	25. Ch19:Back to Normal?

*Author's note*

Ok, I know this update is waaay late :)) Sorry It took me awhile before I could find inspiration to continue this story...I've been busy with all the preparation for college life…and now that I am an official high school graduate, I can work on this story more ;)) I want to update it more even if I don't get reviews but somehow, I still do hope that I get some :P

Chapter 19-Back to Normal

Len sat at one of the benches in the train station, he was 10 minutes earlier than their designated meeting time but it was better being early than late, he didn't want to make her mad so soon. But he knew that she would never get angry over him being late, she was too kind and understanding.

"Tsukimori!" An energetic voice called out.

Len looked to the left and was surprised to see Hihara and Yunoki walking towards him, both had folders in their hands. Hihara wore an orange shirt and brown shorts that reached up to his knees, paired with sneakers. Although only taking the train, Yunoki still looked somewhat formal, wearing black pants and a plain white polo shirt and black shoes.

"Good afternoon, Sempai" he addressed to the both of them.

"Could you be waiting for Kaho-chan?" Hihara asked excitedly.

For a moment, he flinched at his intimate way of addressing Kaho but he decided to pass it off. _They're good friends after all…_

"Hai"

"I don't mean to pry, but are you two going on a date?" Yunoki asked politely with hidden mischief in his voice.

"Hai" he answered straightforwardly. There was no need to say more.

"Waah! I'm late" A voice shouted in panic, a voice which was all too familiar to the three of them.

They looked to find Kaho wearing a blue sleeveless shirt and shorts; she wore sandals that had small blue beads on them. Her hair was also in a ponytail and she had with her a big basket.

"Aa! Hihara-sempai and Yunoki-sempai!" she smiled and that was enough to make those three guys stare at her.

Len immediately stood up from his spot. "Let me carry that" he offered.

"Ohayou! Kaho-chan!" Hihara greeted energetically, grinning. Yunoki smiled casually, "Good morning as well, Hino-san" flashing his fake smile but surprisingly, this was a bit genuine.

"Kaho-chan, what's with the big basket?" Hihara asked out of curiosity as they waited for the train.

"Me and Len are going on a picnic near the beach!" she said excitedly. "After that maybe we'll collect seashells and see all kinds of sea critters" she continued, her eyes sparkling from imagining all the adventures they could have on the beach.

Len was a bit irritated with so many people asking on what they would do today. _I hope they don't plan on coming along…_he thought as he stole a glance at Kaho's smiling and dreamy face.

"Sounds nice" Hihara said. _I would've liked to go to the beach with Kaho-chan as well…"_ Realizing what he was thinking, he immediately shook his head to get rid of even imagining such a thing.

"I know..maybe the two of you would…" Kaho began and stopped midway. _I nearly forgot, this is supposed to be a date between Len and me._

"Well, I do hope that you two enjoy" Yunoki continued, _I guess we should give them privacy…_

"Kazuki, we should go for lunch" he said as a sort of sign to Hihara for them to go, waving at Kaho and Len.

"Oh, yeah, I am a bit hungry." Hihara replied.

"We'll go ahead, Kaho-chan, Tsukimori!" see you!" Hihara waved as he followed Yunoki who was already going towards the train station's exit.

**When they were far away from the couple…**

"Ne, Azuma, why don't we try going on a picnic?" Hihara asked him with a small smile. "As friends" he continued.

Yunoki tried to supress a chuckle… "A picnic between two guys?" he said raising an eyebrow, not bothering to conceal his dark voice.

Hihara sweatdropped. "Oh yeah, that is weird" he grinned sheepishly.

**On the train…**

Kaho and Len were sitting next to each other.

"Ne, Len, is there something that you don't like eating in a bento? I forgot to ask you."

"Anything is fine" He answered quickly, without hesitation.

"Eh, anything is…"

"My parents are always out, so I've never really tried one" he interrupted her.

"Oh." Was all Kaho could say.

"But, I'm looking forward to your cooking" Len said in a barely audible voice.

Kaho smiled. She rested her head on his shoulder. Len turned to her and he smelled her strawberry shampoo. It was an intoxicating scent. He looked down on her face…although…

She was already asleep…

He thought back to the moment when they had their first fight. It wasn't like him to become overcome with his desires, he was always calm and collected. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see that she was slightly bending forward…revealing a bit of her chest…

He blushed madly and coughed to regain his composure. Good thing there was no one else on the train, except for a woman and her baby, an old lady and a small boy along with his father, who were both sleeping.

He decided to look outside at the scenery to distract himself…Finally, after a few minutes, the announcer on the train said, "We are approaching, Hanateruma, Hanateruma Station" **(I think there is a real place like that but I just came up with it randomly, since I don't know any actual places in Japan =)) ) **

"Kaho" he said, gently shaking her.

She moaned slightly and opened her eyes.

"We're here" he said.

*Author's note*

Ok, really short, I know =)) No ideas are coming to my head right now :P I just feel glad that I actually managed to update :)) Thanks if you actually took the time to read, much appreciated


End file.
